HalfDemon of Notre Dame
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Inuyasha's version of Hunchback of Notre Dame.But with less songs. But extra romance, action, and Inuyasha humor. InuXKag and MirXSan
1. Chapter 1

Half-demon of Tokyo Dame

A small boy was running through the streets of old Tokyo on his way to the high temple. For today was the day that a man would be giving a tour of it as well as a story that actually happened in that temple. And Sota didn't want to miss it. As he ran up to the group just in time. The group of children were interrupted when there was a loud clash as the doors to the temple swung open.

They all looked to see a man wearing a mask and a hooded cloak standing in the doorway. Although his eyes were the only things visible they sent some of the children shaking a bit from how harsh they looked upon them.

"Come on inside." He ordered in a gruff voice as he stepped aside as the children filed inside from his order. Sota was the last one to come inside as the golden eyes followed him as the man shut the doors before taking the lead again. He showed them all around the temple showing them the glass art and even a few secret passages.

"Hey what's up there?" One of the children asked pointing up a passage that lead up to the bell tower. (Ok I know there are no actual bell towers in a temple but go along with it). The man looked to where the kid pointed as he looked up above them.

"That leads to the bell tower. Come on, I'll show you." He said as he led the way up the many stairs until they reached the floor. Bells hung all around them as below they could still see some people praying. The man looked all around. "The bells of Tokyo. You probably hear them all the time."

"Yeah but how do they ring?" The youngest child asked.

"Someone rings them dummy." One of the elder answered.

"But who? Who would spend their days just ringing bells?" Another asked.

"I'll tell you who. That is the story in which I shall tell you today." The man said as he held his hand and they saw small cushions surrounding a chair. They sat around the man as he began to tell the story.

"This is the story, of the Ringer of Tokyo Dame…" The man began. As we cut back to a time in the night with four gypsies traveling on a gondola. Two were demons while a woman was carrying a baby who was crying.

"Shut him up." One said as he was keeping a look out. (I'm just saying who they are in this. The one was Sesshomaru.)

"Hush the baby Izayoi." The other man said holding his wife. (Inutaishō)

"Hush my child." The woman said as the gondola pulled up to the bank.

"Four guilders." The man who rowed the gondola said as an arrow hit his oar. Soldiers were surrounding them with arrows readied in their bows. The head judge appeared on his horse as they all gasped.

"Judge Naraku." One said as fright was in their eyes. Naraku glared upon them wanting to cleanse Tokyo from anything different.

"Take them to the Palace of Justice." He ordered the soldiers as they handcuffed the three men and took them away. As those men were soon sentenced to execution. The guard realized the woman was hiding a bundle of cloth as he grabbed her.

"What are you hiding wench!" He yelled as Naraku moved closer.

"Stolen objects, take them from her." He ordered but before the guard could the woman ran faster than she ever has. Naraku rode after her as the woman made her way to the temple as she banged on the doors.

"Sanctuary! Please open for sanctuary!" She cried but Naraku was still chasing her so she had to continue to run in order to save herself and the child. But Naraku was too quick as he tugged on the bundle but she wouldn't let go. So with a kick in the face she fell to the steps and hit her head to hard. The baby cried loudly as Narkaku looked down.

"A baby?" He asked as he moved some of the cloth and gasped. "A half- breed." He looked around and saw a well in front of the temple as he trotted over to it and raised the baby above his head. He was about to drop it when the head priestess stepped outside and saw the woman and Naraku.

"Stop!" She cried as Naraku turned to her. Seeing it was the Head Priestess Kikyo.

"I'm simple setting things right here." He said as he attempted throw the child back down but Kikyo interrupted him.

"You wish to shed more blood here in front of the temple, the eyes of the Gods?" She questioned as she crouched down by the woman holding her body up.

"Nothing happened wrong here Kikyo."

"You murdered innocence."

"She ran and I pursued."

"Not quite Naraku. You probably heard as well as I did her cry for sanctuary." Kikyo said as she picked up the dead woman's body. "You lie to everyone. Me, the Gods, and even yourself."

"Fine then how do I relieve these sins?" Naraku said feeling a sudden pain of guilt. Kikyo looked back at him.

"You raise the child. You are after all the reason he has no parents." Kikyo ordered.

"What! Raise this monster!" He yelled but then looked back down. "Fine. Perhaps he'll prove useful. Yet I ask a favor Kikyo."

"And that is?" Kikyo asked opening the gate to the grave yard.

"Keep him hidden in the bell tower. No one needs to see this hideous creature." Naraku said as Kikyo nodded in agreement. She whistle as the doors opened and her younger sister Kaede stepped out and took the baby as Naraku followed.

**Back to the present**

"And Naraku named the half-breed he was, Inuyasha, after Dog-boy. And then it became known that a monster rang the bells of Tokyo Dame!"

**How's that for the first chapter! Ok so read and review two simple steps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys I forgot this in my first chapter so I want to do the disclaimers. Takes in a breath, breathes out. I DON'T OWN THE MARVELOUS INCREDIBLE INUYASHA! OR THE AWESOME HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME! All done. Also I want to say one thing to my first reviewer. The story moves quickly because that's how it's like in the movie as well. I myself hate stories that move to fast but I will try to slow it down. Tell me if this chapter was better if not I'll make the next ones slower. Enjoy everybody!**

We see after about nineteen years later we see Inuyasha ringing the bells for the morning service. It wasn't too difficult for him to do so; actually he barely had to do anything. Since he was a half-demon he had extra strength. But as he was told throughout his life from Master Naraku, he was a beast, and too different to be allowed in the real world. But actually Inuyasha even though a half-demon, was incredibly handsome. But from what Naraku taught the town over his life, half-demons were in -human. And not to be trusted.

After finishing ringing Inuyasha leapt down from the beams as he was in his own little room he had made up. Full of different things he made from objects Master Naraku gave him. His only real friend was a small little fox demon who like him was an orphan. No one knew of Shippo since anytime anyone came up here Shippo changed into a stone demon. Speaking of which as Inuyasha looked down from the window of the temple he watched the Festivals of Fools be prepared Shippo came from behind and made a pop sound to Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha jumped up from having a small shock, he then looked and saw it was just Shippo as he hit him hard on the head.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo cried as he rubbed his head. "What's going on?" He asked hopping on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"The Festival of Fools." Inuyasha answered.

"Cool! Let's go this year. Please!" Shippo wailed but received a small slap from Inuyasha.

"Idiot. We can't."

"Why not?" Shippo asked rubbing his cheek.

"One, there is no 'we'." Inuyasha answered as he gazed back down. "And two, Master Naraku won't let me."

"Why do you obey that cruel, mean, self centered, oily haired man!" Shippo argued. There was a door opening as Shippo saw Naraku come in as he quickly changed into a stone demon. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Naraku said in his oily voice. As Inuyasha bowed his head in respect.

"Good morning Master." Inuyasha answered as he quickly got out two wine classes. A fine one of silver for Master Naraku, and an old one for himself. Naraku took a seat on his cushioned chair as Inuyasha sat on his stool. Naraku poured the wine.

"Now your alphabet Inuyasha. A?"

"Abomination."

"B?" Naraku asked after a sip of wine.

"Blaohsemy."

"C?"

"Co- Contrition"

"D?"

"Damnation."

"E?"

"Eternal Damnation."

"F?" Naraku took another sip of wine.

"Festival." Inuyasha answered but saw his mistake as he covered his mouth when Naraku spat out wine.

"Excuse me?"

"Forgiveness. F is for forgiveness."

"You said festival." Naraku put a hand to his forehead. "Inuyasha, the festival is for idiots. Even _you_ should be able to better than that."

"But Master Naraku. Just can't I go out today in disguise? It is the Festival of Fools, oh how I long to go. Yet you go every year." Inuyasha pleaded. Naraku shook his head as he walked to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you must understand it is an event in which I must make an appearance for being a public official." Naraku complained. "You should be thankful I took in a hideous beast like yourself in. Even your own Mother didn't want you. The least you can do for thanks is to follow my orders. I protect you from the sinful world."

"I'm sorry Master, forgive me." Inuyasha pleaded as Naraku put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are forgiven my son. Just remember this." Naraku said as he walked to the stairs. "This place is your sanctuary, so never leave." And then he was gone as quickly as he came. Inuyasha sighed as he stepped out on the balcony looking down.

"Or a prison." He grunted as he looked down on the people. Shippo watched his friend as he walked over with a cloak in hand. He tossed it over Inuyasha as it covered his silver hair and dog ears. Inuyasha looked over to him.

"Go. You go on in disguise. No one will notice if you hide in the shadows."

"I'll get caught."

"Sneak out."

"No." 

"And sneak right back in." Shippo said as he tied the cloak around Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled as he went on and finished his morning chores before the sneak out.

Down in the town a man was walking while he was reading a map as he was leading a horse through the town. He grunted as he set the map down.

"You leave for a few decades and they change the whole town." He complained as he looked over to two woman dancing as a small two tailed demon cat danced around their quick feet. One had her long black hair flowing down her back while the other he found very interesting had brown hair in a high ponytail.

They had a small hat left as people threw money in for the entertainment. A small child and mother walked around them. The child was interested but the mother pulled her along.

"They'll rob us blind." She said. He watched as the brown haired one looked at him kindly as she tapped her tambourine. He smiled but was distracted when a small boy gave a whistle as guards were approaching. As the two tried to get away the black haired one grabbed the hat but some money spilled out as she bent to get them guards were towering over them.

"Alright gypsy where'd you get the money?" One asked grabbing the hat.

"The same way everyone else gets it." She said kicking him. "Earning it." The other guard grabbed her arm.

"Or like the rest of your kind stealing it." The brown haired one bumped in as she slapped the guard who had her friend. He let go but the other was up as they both tried to grab the two put the girls outwitted them. The two girls made a run for it as the guards tried to follow but the man moved his horse as they tripped. One landed in mud as the man looked at his horse.

"Sit." He ordered as the horse did. "Oh. Oh gosh I am so sorry. Worst horse everywhere. Has a mind of its own. Never obeys." Miroku said acting shocked.

"Get off me." The guard yelled. The other looked at the man and took out his sword.

"Peasant don't interfere with our business. The man pulled his cloak aside to reveal gold amour and a fine sword in which he pulled out.

"You were saying?" The guard had his mouth gaping as he put his sword back.

"Captain Miroku." He said as he held his hand to his forehead.

"That's right. Now the Palace of Justice?" Miroku said as he got on his horse. The guards lead the way to the palace of justice as from outside you could hear someone being tortured. Miroku went inside as he met Lord Naraku.

"You sent word for me sir?" Miroku asked. Naraku smiled evilly.

"Yes Miroku, I hear you are an excellent leader to justice." Naraku said as he led Miroku outside on the balcony.

"You heard correctly. What is the problem that you said you had here?" Miroku asked. Naraku pointed down where the same gypsy girls from earlier were again dancing for money.

"Gypsies. They are like the flies on rubbish in this town. Everywhere. No matter how many I destroy more come out. I think there is a secret sanctuary for their own. In which they call The Court of Miracles." He turned to Miroku. "I want you to find it and destroy it." He ordered as Miroku got an annoyed look on his face.

"I was called here from war to get rid of dancers and fortune tellers?" Naraku rolled his eyes.

"The real war is this captain gypsies are out of order here. And you will follow my orders to help."

"Yes sir." Miroku said as Naraku smiled knowing this captain was going to work.

"Good shall we." Naraku said as they walked outside a trumpet sounded. Naraku groaned as he made his way outside to his horse as Miroku to his.

"Captain have you ever been to a Festival of Fools?"

"Not in years." Miroku answered.

"Then be my special guest." Naraku requested as they both made their way to the town square where the festival was begging.

Inuyasha looked back at Shippo who gave him a thumbs up as Inuyasha quietly made his way down the temple and into the town square. He carefully avoided Master Naraku as he arrived on his horse and made his way to a box seat to watch the festival. Inuyasha looked around and watched a wolf demon dancing around the stage.

"THE FESTIVAL! COME ONE, COME ALL! TO SEE AN OPPOSITE DAY! NOTHING THAT IS NORMAL! NOTHING THAT MAKES SENSE!" He hollered. Many people in costumes danced around. Inuyasha looked around in awe until he was pushed from the crowd wanting a better look of the show, into a tent. He heard a scream as he cringed in fear of being found out.

"KOUGA DAMMIT WE'LL BE OUT IN 5-" A girl with black hair screamed when she turned around and saw it wasn't Kouga. She was changing but luckily she grabbed a robe and covered herself. Inuyasha began to panic. One because she was incredibly beautiful, and two he didn't want her to see his hideous face. "It's ok Sango." She hollered to another girl peaking behind a curtain separating the tent. She turned to the man who fell in as she knelt by him.

"You're not hurt are you?" She asked as she pulled the hood down. Inuyasha cringed, knowing he sent her running from fear. "Nothing wrong? Alright well I gotta change now." She said as she helped him up. Inuyasha smiled. "Enjoy the show. And great costume." She said giving him a wink as she went back in the tent and finished changing. The wolf demon was doing back flips down a narrow stage until he reached the end and stood up as the crowd roared.

"NOW PEOPLE OF TOKYO! ONE OF THE MOST POPULAR EVENTS! WOMAN HOLD ON TO YOUR HUSBANDS! FOR NOW THE TWO ANGELS OF OUR CAMP WILL STEAL THE HEARTS OF EVERY MAN. IN THEIR MOST SEXFUL, PLAYFUL, AND ENCHANTING DANCE. GIVE IT UP FOR KAGOME AND SANGO, THE TWINS OF LOVE AND THEIR DANCE OF ROMANCEFUL MAGIC!" He shouted as he disappeared in a cloud of green and pink smoke as in his place the two girls from earlier stood. Their hair sexfully frizzed around their face. Tiaras were buried in their hair as they both wore similar gowns.

"Kagome!" The black haired one shouted. Her gown was almost a see through green but she had red sashes tied around certain areas. Kagome jumped up as she began doing cartwheels down the aisle.

"Sango!" The brown one shouted. Her gown was the same except pink with light lilac sashes. Sango then walked on her hands as her skirt almost slipped very low down her legs. Men were wide eyed as the two both went back on the feet before their skirts showed too much.

"See the horrible display." Naraku ordered Miroku who was the widest eyed man in the crowd.

"Yes, sir!" Miroku said as he watched Sango and Inuyasha had a front row seat for watching Kagome. The two pulled out scarves that matched the color of their dresses as they did scarf dances as Kagome's scarf caught her dress as she pulled it up until it was extremely high up her leg. Inuyasha gasped as she caught his gaze as she winked and fell down into a split.

Kagome ran through the crowd to where Naraku sat as she bent down so low to his face he could see a bit down her dress. She wrapped her scarf around his oily hair as she pulled him close as he followed. Lust in his eyes. He wanted this one. But before he could kiss her she flipped backward gently smacking his chin up.

Sango however was behind Miroku on his horse as she pulled him back as he craned a look up her dress. Sango might dance like a whore but she hated perverts. She stepped on his face as she jumped back toward the stage as Kagome whistled and two people threw spears on the stage making an 'x' as the two jumped and grabbed a hold of the spears. The two sexually spun around the poles as the held their legs up on the pole. Their skirts were barely covering themselves as they craned their necks back to the crowd and held their arms out and winked.

Every man went wild as a few even tried to get on stage but stronger gypsies threw them off. The wolf demon came back out as he grabbed their hands and pulled them up as they each jumped up giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"NOW FOR OUR FINAL EVENT! THE KING OF THE FOOLS!" He yelled as Kagome and Sango went dancing down and pulled up men wearing masks. Kagome then saw Inuyasha as she pulled him up on the stage even though he tried to pull back. "ALL MAKE YOUR MOST HIDEOUS OR DISGUSTING FACE YOU CAN. FOR THE ONE WITH THE BEST WILL BE OUR MAN!" He said as Kagome and Sango pulled mask after mask of revealing men making horrible faces. After they were rejected by the crowd a large twin tailed cat would push them off or Kagome and Sango would lift them up and throw them off.

It then came to Inuyasha when Kagome smiled and pulled on his face but when it wouldn't come off she gasped. The crowd went silent as whispers were heard.

"It' not a mask."

"It's a face."

"He's a half-demon."

Inuyasha hid his face in shame. Naraku leaned forward in his seat and watched when the wolf butted in.

"TOKYO! WE ASKED FOR THE MOST HIDEOUS FACE AND NOW WE GOT IT! HE IS WORTH BEING KING AS MY NAME IS KOUGA!" He yelled as the crowd agreed and they cheered again. Kagome shot him a dirty look with his words. He was actually the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Much better than that horrible Kouga's who always tried to make moves on her.

So Kouga plopped a crown on Inuyasha's head as Kagome kissed him on the cheek before running off to change back to her normal clothes. Inuyasha blushed red as he was hoisted up from many men and carried to a platform. Inuyasha turned and saw Naraku looking down disapproving as Inuyasha waved. He was seated on a throne but Inuyasha just stood up and raised his hands up to the adoring crowd. The guards watched disapproved and full of envy that he got a kiss from the dancers. One had a tomato in hand.

"Think he's unfortunate looking now?" He threw it at Inuyasha. "Now that actually improved his look." The crowd laughed as Inuyasha knew it wasn't a celebration anymore so he tried to get down but ropes appeared as they began to pull him down.

"Going somewhere half-demon?" Someone hollered from the crowd. Inuyasha only could break away from a few ropes but soon there became too many as Inuyasha fell down in defeat. He was growling with anger but could do nothing. The people then began to throw eggs and fruits at him as they laughed.

But in the tent Kagome put her regular clothes on as she finished tying her red sash. She wore regularly a green skirt with a white puffed sleeved shirt. Along with her black hair she tied it back with a red bandanna. When she heard the hard laughter and objects being thrown she pulled the flap aside as she gasped. The man they crowned King of Fools was being tortured.

"Sango we have to help." She cried back to her friend. Sango looked over and sighed. She pulled her brown hair back in a pony tail as her outfit was similar to Kagome's accept a black top with a pink skirt and light lilac sash. Both wore many bracelets and a hoop earring in one ear and were barefoot.

"It's not our place Kagome." She said but when she looked back over to the flap no one was there. Sango groaned. "Damn it." She quickly grabbed a boomerang not to much larger or heavier as a sword. As she whistled for Kirara to follow as she chased after her friend.

"Master!" Inuyasha cried. But only Miroku paid attention as he looked toward Naraku.

"Permission to stop this humiliation?" He asked but Naraku shook his head.

"Another moment Miroku. A lesson must be learned." He said but the crowd was silent as he saw one of the beautiful dancers from earlier walking up to Inuyasha. He growled. He didn't appreciate gypsies. Although her he would make an acceptation. But he didn't want her to favor his servant over him.

Kagome walked up sadness in her eyes. Inuyasha was covered with red fruit juice and egg all in his hair and on his face. He turned his gaze away not wanting that beauty to see his hideousness. She took off her sash as she crouched down and wiped his face a bit.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "It's my fault this happened. But don't be afraid. I'll help you." Naraku grew angry as he stood up.

Leave the beast alone!" He yelled.

"Yes your honor. As soon as I release this _person_." She spat not happy how she called him a beast. Sango who was below her groaned. _Here we go again. Why I save your ass every time when you get into trouble that you cause I have no idea._ She thought but smiled. _Oh yeah, because it's fun._

"I forbid it!" Kagome narrowed her eyes as she snapped her fingers. Sango sighed as she tossed a dagger up to her before climbing onto the stage with her friend. Kirara following. Kagome cut the many ropes as Inuyasha leapt up free.

"Captain. Capture the girls, but leave them unharmed." Naraku ordered. Miroku sighed not wanting to do so but motioned for soldiers to capture them as he shouted out Naraku's orders. Soldiers surrounded Kagome and Sango.

"Your honor should be ashamed. You lead a fight for justice yet you go against some who require it from people like yourself!" Kagome shouted. Naraku growled.

"Silence, and come silently!"

"Justice you low life bastard!" Kagome yelled. Naraku growled as the soldiers came closer. Sango and Kagome leaned back to back.

"Any ideas for getting us out of what _you_ got us into?" Sango asked rhetorically. Kagome smirked.

"Well actually now that you mentioned it…" Kagome said but made a large crowd dive. The crowd carried her across as she waved. Sango sighed but followed. The guards tried to follow but the crowd just gave them a hard time to go past. So Kagome and Sango crouched low in the crowd as they ran until Kagome jumped on a barrel over on its side. Kagome jumped on as she began to roll down the cobblestone with Sango following quickly until Sango got onto Kagome's back and Kirara grew larger. That was when Sango jumped onto her as Kagome held onto her feet. They were flying not to high off the ground when the guards on horses began to follow on horseback. Sango then threw her boomerang at them as they fell off their horses avoiding it. It luckily missed Miroku's neck when he ducked. But popped right back up.

"What a woman." He said as he smirked. The three landed on a roof of a booth as the crowd roared. The two took a bow as they leapt on Kirara's back and disappeared around the corner. Inuyasha was watching wide eyed until he caught Naraku's dirty gaze. Inuyasha gulped as he leapt down off the platform and ran back inside the temple shutting the doors as he went back upstairs to hide from the world.

**Ok so review! I hope to put the next chapter up tomorrow or Thursday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my two reviewers**

_**AnimeFanCrazy197 **_**and **_**mizz-inuyasha**_** I loved those reviews and hope you keep reviewing and reading!**

Guards were everywhere in the town square looking for Kagome and Sango, but had no luck. They vanished without a trace. But Naraku wasn't going to give up on them, he wanted them found.

"Search every shadow of the city until they are found!" He ordered Miroku. Miroku rolled his eyes not seeing what the girls did wrong except save a poor boy and tell the truth. As Miroku trotted past the temple he saw two people on their way in, one had some brown hair that was in a ponytail wasn't hidden two well. While the owner was wearing a brown cloak and a hat lowering over their face. Miroku could only make his best guess as he followed them inside the temple.

Sango led the way in the temple as they knew guards won't dare arrest them in the temple. They threw their disguises off as they smiled at each other knowing their plan worked. Kagome marveled with wonder at the beautiful temple. Candles were lit everywhere as the temple itself was dark. The two walked deeper into the temple looking around. But little did they know that carefully the captain was following close behind.

Sango however slightly looked over her shoulder and saw him but pretended that she didn't and as he almost placed a hand on her shoulder she took it and flipped him over as they both put a foot on him to keep him down.

"And who would you be?" Sango spat. The two hated any form of guards or soldiers for after everything they did to their people. Miroku was shocked by her sudden attack. Kagome stole his sword as she tossed it over to Sango who caught it and held it close to Miroku's face.

"Easy there tiger I come in peace."

"Sure you do." Sango hissed.

"Now let's not be rash, let me apologize." Miroku said.

"For what?" Kagome asked as Miroku kicked her chin as she took a few steps back and grabbed onto the sword Sango had and gave her a slight push aside. Sango got up furious. "Well…that."

"You son of a-" She said but Miroku shook a finger with disapproval.

"Ahahaha, watch it." He said looking around. "We're in a temple. No need for dirty language." Sango huffed out as Kagome ran up and gave him a large push down to Sango's feet. Sango grabbed the nearest candle out putter which was leaning against the wall. Miroku was up with his sword as he parried each of Sango's blows.

"You're good with a weapon. Almost like a man." Miroku complimented.

"Why thank you, I spent many years of practice." Sango grunted. "And I was about the same about you."

"That I'm good with a weapon?"

"No, that you can almost fight like a man, idiot." Sango said as Miroku frowned.

"That's hitting a bit below the belt." Sango laughed.

"No this is." She moved her weapon down but Miroku blocked her as she moved the pole up hitting him in the head and kicking him down to the ground as she pulled out a dagger.

"You know you sure are committing some sins while inside a temple. I mean swearing, inappropriate use of property and now murder?" Sango laughed as she put the knife back down.

"I wouldn't dare do such things." She said as Miroku then threw her off him. Sango went over to Kagome as Miroku neared them.

"Well aren't you going to arrest us?" Kagome asked as Miroku reseathed his sword.

"No. By the way I'm Miroku." He said as he held out a hand that neither girl took it.

"What tricks are you pulling?" Sango asked not trusting him.

"Not pulling anything. It's called an introduction; you know when you meet new people." Miroku said. "And you two fine ladies are." Sango and Kagome exchanged glances.

"Sango." Sango said as she let her guard down a bit. "And this is my friend Kagome and Kirara." Kagome held her arms open as Kirara jumped up into her arms.

"Sango. What a lovely name that is."

"You aren't like most guards we've come across." Sango said as she stepped closer and so did Miroku.

"Why thank you." He whispered as he leaned down a bit to kiss her but was interrupted by a loud bang of the door. Naraku and about ten soldiers were in the doorway as Naraku strode over to him.

"Good work captain. Now arrest the two." He ordered. Sango took many paces back as she starred daggers at Miroku.

"Claim sanctuary." Miroku ordered but Sango just glared.

"You tricked me." She hissed as Miroku sighed but turned with a firm face to Naraku.

"I can't sir. They claim sanctuary." He explained. Naraku scowled as he put his face very close to Miroku's.

"Then drag them outside idiot and-"

"No such thing will take place in my temple!" A voice roared as everyone looked to see the Head Priestess Kikyo. She looked much older after the nineteen years but still was alive. "DO not disrespect my temple again Naraku. When one comes for sanctuary here they shall receive it." Kikyo said as Naraku growled. Kikyo turned to Sango and Kagome and gave a small smile. "Don't worry Naraku learned how to respect the temple, you'll be safe here." She then went to Miroku as she led him out.

Naraku however hid behind a pillar as he came up behind Kagome and twisted her arm. Kagome gasped as she squirmed to be free.

"I'm patient. And I know gypsies don't do well in one place for too long. You'll leave sooner or later and the moment you do my men will be ready." He hissed in her ear. Sango had her weapon again as she pointed at Naraku. Naraku past Kagome's hair as he sniffed in the heavenly scent. Kagome's lip curled as she growled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed as he traced the bones leading up her neck.

"Imagining a rope around that neck." He said in a lustful tone. Kagome squirmed free as she glared at him.

"I know what you're thinking and it won't ever work. It'll only stay in your thoughts." She hissed as she walked over to Sango. Naraku chuckled as he walked toward the door.

"You only dream of excuses witch. But remember. You two step outside and you're mine." He said as he slammed the door. Kagome ran to a side door as she peered out to the front where two guards were talking.

"Naraku's orders, a guard at every door. Those two aren't leaving." Kagome slammed the door as she sunk down.

"A prison. That's what he's putting us in. A prison. But he's wrong Sango." She said as Sango sat next to her.

"Child you should rest yourself. Naraku can cause much damage when angered and after the events at the festival I advise you to let it be." Kikyo said as she began lighting the candles. Kagome jumped up with anger.

"So you're saying I shouldn't have done anything and let that poor man be humiliated like a beast?" She asked. Kikyo just shook her head as she steered Kagome away with Sango and Kirara following.

"You did right child. Right to you and to the Gods. But what you see right is what Naraku sees wrong. But you can't help and change everything outside those temple doors." Kikyo said as Kagome sighed.

"Well there probably isn't anyone out there who will help." She huffed. Kikyo chuckled.

"Maybe not out there, but in here someone might understand." With that she walked off as Kagome sighed. Sango patted her on the back in comfort as Kagome looked around. Moonlight shone in through one of the doors and as Kagome walked outside she saw she was in a courtyard. Up above them was the night sky as they could see the bell tower.

"Well Sango you found your escape." Kagome said as Sango walked over to her friend.

"What'd you mean?"

"You take Kirara and go back to camp."

"No. I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Yes you are. I'll be fine, besides I have some unfinished business here." She looked up towards the bell tower. "And who said anything about being alone?" Sango smirked as she whistled for Kirara who transformed as she jumped on her back and the two flew off into the night.

Kagome watched until they were gone until she went back inside as she walked slowly through the temple. Few people were down and praying to the Gods for numerous things as Kagome sighed. She looked up at the nearest statue as she knelt down and sang a prayer.

"I don't know if you can hear me. Or if you're even there. But if you are may I ask you, to help me down here. I know I'm nothing special; I shouldn't even come to you. But please Gods help my people and others like us too." (Ok it's pretty much just like that song same tune beat and similar lyrics but you get the point.)

Kagome got up and began to walk around still singing. "Help us outcasts, as we need the truth. Help us below you for we need you to. Please answer my prayers some way somehow. Lead me to find a miracle as I pray for your help now." Kagome sighed as she sat down in front of the stain glass as she prayed to herself. Inuyasha who was cleaning himself up while telling Shippo what happened until he heard singing from below.

So rushing off he went to go and see who it was when he saw it was a very sad looking Kagome walking around the temple. So he followed closely behind in the shadows until she just sat down in front of the main piece of stain glass in the temple. He sighed. She really was a beauty. But he was cut short as a man saw him.

"BELL RINGER! YOU CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE TODAY!" He shouted as Kagome spun around and saw him. That was when he ran to the steps and ran up with speed with her following close behind.

"Wait!" She called from behind as she ran her speed not matching his demonic. Shippo was watching with enjoyment.

"Ooooooo he got a girl." He sang as he hopped down from his beam to stop the running Inuyasha. "Whoa there Inuyasha. You'll lose her from running to fast. And she's a beauty." Shippo said.

"That's the whole point runt." He grunted as he easily leapt from beam to beam until he was high up in the bell tower as he perched on the top of a bell hidden in the corner. "You tell her anything and you're dead." He hissed as his voice echoed. Shippo rolled his eyes as he heard a pant and he saw a girl with raven black hair lean over.

"He…sure…is...fast." She panted as she saw Shippo and smiled. "Awwwwwww, you're so cute!" she squealed as Shippo smirked and Inuyasha growled.

"But not as cute as the one with the ears." She squealed as Inuyasha perked up even though he knew she was only saying that for him to come out. Even though Kagome meant every word.

"Why thank you." Shippo said as he bowed. "I always knew I was the cute one. But the only one who knows I exist is that big rude dofus." Shippo said. Kagome smirked.

"So who exactly is 'dofus'?" She asked.

"Inuyasha." Shippo answered blankly as he realized what he said and covered his mouth. _I'm dead._ He thought. Kagome smiled as she set Shippo down and looked around.

"Inuyasha!" She called. "Can you come out from hiding?" There was no sound or movement as Kagome sighed.

"He's always like that. You gotta do something pretty serious, that'll get him out." Shippo whispered into her ear. Kagome smirked as she started climbing a ladder to the highest beam she could get to. She was about eighty feet above the ground and it would be a deadly drop.

"Inuyasha, I'm asking again before I do something serious if you'll come out." She shouted but again no answer. Inuyasha smirked. _Like what she could get me out of hiding?_ He thought. Kagome sighed. "At least tell Sango to go easy on you for not stopping me from committing suicide. She can throw a boomerang similar to the one today but about ten times larger and harder. You seemed too good to die a painful death like that." She said as she then fell backwards off the beam. Inuyasha gasped. _Damn it all._ He thought.

**Gasp! Will Inuyasha come out of hiding to save her? Show his form and she'd be running away in fear? Will the two bond? You'll have to read more and see what happens and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok people I have a game to play with you all. Who can guess the parts from episodes or movies of Inuyasha in these next few chapters! Something fun to add as an extra flourishing touch to my mwah ha ha master piece. Starts coughing. Ugh…enjoy…the chapter. Someone grab my inhaler!**

_Last time_

"_At least tell Sango to go easy on you for not stopping me from committing suicide. She can throw a boomerang similar to the one today but about ten times larger and harder. You seemed too good to die a painful death like that." She said as she then fell backwards off the beam. Inuyasha gasped. Damn it all. He thought._

Kagome was falling. 60 feet. 50 feet. 40 feet. And so on. Soon she was thinking he really wasn't going to come out of hiding and now she was gonna die. But 10 feet before hitting the ground Inuyasha cut it close and jumped down and grabbed her in his arms landing safely with her on the ground. He quickly set her down and turned to run off. Before he could runaway again Kagome grabbed his hair.

"Now wait one moment I want to thank and apologize." She said as Inuyasha walked on over to his room. As he hid in the shadows while Kagome followed him.

"I'm so sorry. If I knew you were a…a…"

"Half-demon." Inuyasha answered as Kagome bit her lip.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have ever pulled you up on stage. But…" Kagome gasped as she saw pieces of stain glass hanging as it caught the moonlight. "Wow." She whispered as she touched it. "This is amazing. Did you make this?" She asked as Inuyasha stepped a bit out of the shadows.

"Yeah. What about it?" He asked as she turned and smiled.

"It's incredible. If I had a gift to do this then you wouldn't see me or Sango dancing."

"But you're a sex- I mean great dancer" He said. He didn't want her to know he thought she was very sexy up on the stage.

"Well if you knew what happens afterward you would know why I want a change." Kagome said thinking of how she and Sango had to beat the disgusting men off them. "But it's how I keep food in my stomach." She looked over to a piece of glass as she ran her finger along the edge and it cut open. Inuyasha smelled the blood as he went over and saw her small cut. He put it in his mouth to suck the blood as he then took a piece of cloth and ripped a small piece and tied it around her finger.

Kagome got a close view of him as she blushed. He was beyond handsome. Yet he stayed hidden away. As he tied it tight he looked up into her brown eyes that were like a lovely mud brown color. She looked kindly on him but he shook the thought off. He was a monster. No one would ever love a monster.

"There you're good to go." He said as Kagome only walked up a small ladder to where some bells hung. "Would you like to meet them?" Inuyasha asked unaware of what he asked. Kagome spun around and smiled.

"Yes!" She cried as it echoes through. Kagome laughed and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

"Well this one is Little Sophie." Inuyasha said as he jumped over to a bell as he soon swung around on three. "And this is Jean Marie, Anne Marie, and Louise Marie. Triplets." He said as Kagome walked up to the largest bell in the temple.

"What about this one?"

"Big Marie." Inuyasha answered as Kagome went under it.

"HELLO!" She yelled as it rang loudly. The two laughed as Kagome walked out of it. Inuyasha took her hand.

"And now the best part." He said as he pulled her up a staircase that lead outside to the top of the tower. He led the way out as Kagome followed as she looked out. She lost her breathe from the view. They could see the whole city from up here as the moon looked so close to them that they could reach it. Kagome smiled widely.

"You're a wonderful person. I mean this has got to be one of the best things I've ever seen." She said as she walked over and looked down. She could see the guards as she frowned and sighed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked afraid she was unhappy.

"Just the fact that there's no freedom." She huffed as she took a seat.

"But you have sanctuary you can stay here."

"Sanctuary isn't freedom. That bastard Naraku has every door guarded so I can't escape. I'm trapped here and gypsies aren't ones to do well trapped in stone walls." She said.

"Naraku is a wonderful man he saved me. And you're not like all the other gypsies." Inuyasha said walking over to her. She turned and faced him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well aren't gypsies evil?"

"Who told you that?"

"Naraku, my master."

"Master?"

"Will you shut up and let me explain" He ordered her in his usual rude tone as he sat down. "Naraku is my master because he raised me ever since my mother abandoned me. No one would take in a beast like me, so hideous and gruesome. He said no one bothered to look under the skin like he did. And ever since then he raised me as his own."

"Beast?" Kagome whispered as she scooted towards Inuyasha. "I don't see that. And gypsies aren't like that; at least I hope I'm not. I probably have committed many sins though." Inuyasha looked at her.

"I don't think so you're a good person. I see below the skin for you and see a beautiful woman with talent and kindness for others." Inuyasha said as he turned blood red.

"You know what I see. A handsome man who is beyond kinder than anyone else I met." Kagome said as she leaned on him. Inuyasha turned redder as he wanted to help her.

"If you want out then, out you shall be." He said. Kagome looked up at him.

"How? Guards are everywhere." Kagome asked as Inuyasha jumped off the side as Kagome gasped until he looked up at her. "Climb? All the way down there?" She asked suddenly scared.

"I'll carry you. Just grab on the back of my neck." Inuyasha said sensing her fear as he hopped back up and crouched down as she grabbed onto the back of his neck. He stood up he got ready to jump off.

"So have you ever done this before?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned and smirked.

"No but I always wanted to." He said and before Kagome could protest he jumped off as Kagome held back her scream. He swung from parts of the church as he leapt down until he was at a dark corner of the church where a guard just walked by on patrol. Inuyasha turned to the frizzy haired Kagome as he helped her down.

"You ok?" He asked holding back his laugh on how she looked. "Hope you weren't scared." Kagome scowled.

"Not at all, I'd even go again." Inuyasha decided to play around as he lifted her back up and began to climb up but Kagome made excuses of how she had to get home so he just helped her down. Kagome looked up at him not wanting to leave him.

"Come with me." She begged as Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't belong out there." He said turning away.

"I want to see you again." Kagome said as he looked down on her. _She wants to see me? Kagome._ He thought as he just looked down.

"But the guards…"

"I'll come after sunset."

"But I have to ring bells for evening mass and then I have evening chores and-" Kagome leaned up and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"See you tomorrow." She said as she ran before a guard came around on patrol and was gone. Inuyasha was in a daze though. _She kissed me. Me, a beast._ He thought as he jumped extremely high with excitement as he went back towards his room he began a new piece of glass to make. From red glass he began to cut it in the shape of a heart perfectly as he spent the night making it look perfect to give Kagome as a gift when she came tomorrow.

**At a gypsy camp unknown.**

**We see a green, red, pink, and light lilac wagon as our two heroines are talking.**

Kagome was humming as she brushed her own hair for bed. Sango smiled a bit at her friend being so happy. Kagome got up as she sat behind Sango and began braiding her hair for bed.

"Sango, I've been thinking-" Kagome started but was interrupted by Sango's giggles.

"If it involves getting into deeper trouble than today then the answer is 'no'. But you scare me when you think Kagome." She said as Kagome tied her hair so tight it hurt.

"I'm serious. Maybe don't you think it's about time to stop our career of dancing for money on the streets or a parties and festivals?" Kagome asked. Sango looked behind her at the seriousness in her friend's voice.

"Why the sudden change?"

"Because we're people and we are always treated with disrespect. No one ever looks inside us and thinks us something more than being gypsy whores dancing for food or sex. But actual treats us right." Kagome said in a hard tone. Sango grinned.

"I see you're in love now." Sango said as Kagome shook her head.

"No, I just think we should take life more serious."

"No you don't you don't want a certain_ someone_ to love you while your job is dirty dancing at parties. I knew this would happen to you first!" She laughed as Kagome blew the candle out for them to go to sleep.

_At the Palace of Justice_

Naraku was furious as he watched the flames in the fire place. He was twiddling Kagome's scarf from earlier in his hand as he thought of that sexy gypsy. Even if she was a filthy gypsy he could help cleanse her of her evil ways and take her as his own. She could be a trophy wife, to show that even filthy gypsies could be purged from their ways of sin.

But still furious he sat pondering. A guard had just come and informed him how she was gone disappeared. Witch craft. That's the only thing that she could have used to escape and he knew she planned it out just like that.

The thought of her face again came to his mind. She was a sinful creature. She needed to be cleansed or be killed of her sinful ways. Naraku huffed.

"Gods of the heavens and hells, what do I feel now? That witch set a flame of desire in my heart. How do I believe it?" He prayed aloud. The fire crackled as he looked at it. "I _need_ her? Could that be it? I not only desire but need that girl?" The fire flames flickered as Naraku walked towards it as he leaned against it as he rubbed the scarf up and around his neck. It smelled just like her as his got a lustful gaze over them.

"So this is it then? It's either me or fire?" He asked as the fire crackled in agreement. "I must be going mad but I agree with a fire. It's either me or they taste of fire as she travels to hell. I shall find her then and give her that choice." He said as he then strode off towards his room to rest before the hunt of the gypsy would begin.

The next morning the city was full of guards searching homes for the two gypsies from the day before as Inuyasha didn't bother to watch he just hurried through his chores. He also spent the day cleaning up the bell tower to make it look somewhat presentable for when Kagome would come. Also he wondered when she would come or how would she get in.

Even after guards noticed how she escaped they only doubled around the entrance searching everyone as they would come in. The sun was setting as Inuyasha and Shippo sat on the roof looking below the town for any sign of her.

"So she actually kissed you?" Shippo asked Inuyasha again after dozens of times he was happy his friend found an actual human his age who would accept him. Inuyasha growled but held back his anger from hurting Shippo.

"For the last time." He began as he glared over at him. "Yes she did kiss me." He sighed as the thought of the black haired beauty danced in her mind. Just like how she danced for the crowd yesterday Inuyasha imagined her dancing like that but for him and not for his entertainment but because she wanted to.

"Dance for me Kagome." Inuyasha said out loud but didn't realize it. Shippo smirked as he transformed and looked just like Kagome did yesterday at the festival which he saw from above. He knew he couldn't miss this he just had to do it.

"I will Inuyasha." Shippo said as Inuyasha looked towards him and smiled. _He has got to be really love sick to believe that. Or he's just being his usual idiot self._ Shippo thought as he sat on one of Inuyasha's legs and pulled a bandanna out of the dress as he tied it around Inuyasha's head pulling him closer. Inuyasha leaned in to kiss him when a voice interrupted.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked over and he saw the real Kagome standing wearing the same thing as yesterday but with a dark cloak on. "Should I be worried that I see another me?" It was quiet until Inuyasha grew red with anger. He turned to the fake Kagome as there was a loud pop and it was Shippo again.

"Welcome to hell runt." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Shippo by the tail and hung him over the side of the tower. Shippo squirmed but Inuyasha just acted like he wasn't doing anything. "And good bye runt." He said as he dropped Shippo who went screaming down. Kagome gasped as she jumped off after him. Inuyasha saw Kagome jump off as he just stood blankly for a moment.

"KAGOME!" He yelled as he jumped down and caught her falling body as he then reached up and grabbed onto a rail as he let out a sigh and hoisted Kagome over the rail and then lifted himself up. "Idiot! Why did you jump off the building?" He asked worried and angry. Kagome starred at him before growing angry.

"Because you threw Shippo off it! So I went after him." Inuyasha shook his head as he pulled her to look out the window as she saw a pink balloon floating its way down to them. As it reached them there was a pop as Shippo appeared and jumped into Kagome's arms.

Kagome blinked as Inuyasha sighed and explained. "We do that sort of stuff all the time." He said as he led Kagome back upstairs. "I just do it to him when I get extremely mad when he pulls off certain pranks." Inuyasha turned and glared daggers at Shippo. He crouched low to him as he whispered to low for Kagome to hear a threat.

"After she leaves, you do know you are _actually_ going to die right." Shippo gulped as he jumped out of Kagome's arms and went running for someplace to hide until Inuyasha cooled down. Kagome looked at the two and sighed as she walked back up to the roof top. Inuyasha gulped. _Was she upset with me? Did I insult her in some way?_ He thought as he went to his room and grabbed the piece of art he had been working on. The heart was one a fourth red, a fourth green, a fourth pink, and a fourth purple. It took many hours of hard work to get it right and he prayed Kagome would like it.

As he walked up the stairs to the roof he saw Kagome sitting with her arms pulled to her chest as she looked up at the stars above her. _She was upset._ Inuyasha groaned but he walked on over to her as he sat down beside her.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked as Kagome turned to him and smiled a bit.

"Yeah just thinking."

"About what?"

"You. Being cooped up in this tower like some animal that you're not."

"But I am an ani-"

"NO!" Kagome interrupted and realized she was too harsh. "You're not. You're an amazing person. Someone that the world only hears about in story books as the perfect hero. But you don't get the respect you deserve." Inuyasha looked away.

"That's how it's like in the real world I'm afraid when _I _go outside. They think me as a monster. But you…" He turned back to her. "You get to travel around and be adored while people respect you." Kagome sighed as she walked over and looked down.

"No I don't. To those people down there I'm a thief." She said indicating to the guards. Inuyasha realized what she meant.

"They just-" As Kagome realized he understood as well.

"Assume what you are." They both said as they both turned red. Kagome hopped up on the rail as she let her feet dangle from so high above.

"But all I want is to be free with respect." She said as Inuyasha sat next to her.

"I think everyone wants that. Just as I want to be accepted as what I am. But no one can ever accept this face." He said hiding his face in his hands. Kagome looked toward him as she scooted closer and leaned on him.

"I can think of a person right now who accepts you." She said as she snuggled in his chest. Inuyasha blushed.

"Who?"

"Not telling." Kagome said as she blushed and smiled into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha took out the heart he had made as he coughed and Kagome looked up at him.

"I made this for you." He said as he held the heart out and Kagome gasped as she gently picked it up.

"It's beautiful." She said as she hugged it close to her chest. Inuyasha smirked as he wrapped his arm around her not wanting to leave. Kagome looked up into the sky as she saw fire moving through it towards them. She groaned as she got up.

"I have to go." She said tying her cloak back on and putting the hood up. Inuyasha stood up as well.

"How do you need me to carry you down again?" Kagome shook her head.

"No. But I will return. I don't know if it can be tomorrow or not but I shall come back to see you." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Until then." And she spun around in her cloak and jumped off as a speed of fire flew by as a giant twin tail and girl passed by catching her. Kagome turned and waved as he waved back happy. Not knowing someone in a cloak was watching below

**Awwwwwww tear. Even as I type this I'm crying. Sniff. Will they continue to fall in love? What about Miroku and Sango? Will Naraku ruin everything? Who was in the cloak? Only one way to find out and that is…review! Vanishes into flames**


	5. Chapter 5

Miroku hated this job. Naraku practically had him searching day and night for the two. And a top of that Miroku spent his own free time that he didn't use for rest to find them and apologize for what happened in the temple. Even though Sango just assumed that he tricked her when he was only trying to help her in a legal way.

But now the day was done with no sign of them. Miroku decided he needed a break so he decided to go to the pub at night. Drinking he did do but he wasn't too reliable on it, just when he wanted to relax or celebrate.

"Working hard Captain?" The bar tender asked pouring him a drink into a glass. Miroku took a gulp as he sighed.

"You have no idea." He said as he took another gulp to finish off his drink. "I'll take another." He said lying a coin on the table as the tender took his glass and went to pour another drink. Miroku sighed as he twiddled with prayer beads that he kept from his father the monk who left him and his mother years ago. (Ok I couldn't put the curse in cause I don't know how to squeeze that in) He kept them as a reminder of his beloved father. He sighed again as the tender returned with his drink as Miroku this time took a sip. Behind him he heard a group of men behind him talking.

"Ughhh, guards everywhere searching for bloody gypsies. It grows tiring have them question you." One grunted.

"Aye, they ransacked me house seeing if I hid the gypsy girl who escaped. I don't even know who she is." Another with an Irish accent said taking a drink.

"But the thing that gets me most is don't you think it's a bit strange how she followed the half-demon inside the temple after what happened yesterday?"The first one asked.

"How so?"

"Well she pitied him, followed him in, and vanished even when there were guards surrounding the temple, one at every door."

"Ye have a point. So are you saying-"

"That half-demon helped her escape? Yes. It's only logical. Maybe we could sell the idea to Naraku and be paid." Miroku gulped down the rest of his drink. He didn't want that bastard Naraku to get Sango and Kagome. He'd burn them at the stake or hang them for disrespect to him. Miroku got up and walked toward the table with the men and leaned down. He threw a bag of coins on the table. The only upside here was he got paid a bit more.

"I'll give you this if you swear that the hells would take your soul otherwise to not tell Naraku about your idea." Miroku said. The men looked up a bit shocked.

"But you're his captain. Shouldn't you be trying to find the girls?" The second one asked.

"Just swear that you won't tell anyone anything about this." Miroku hissed. The first one opened the bag and poured out the coins and looked at his friend who nodded as he looked toward Miroku.

"You got a deal." He said as they shook hands.

"You break your word and there'll be hell to pay." Miroku threaten as he tied his cloak back on and left the bar. He looked up toward the sky as he saw movement. He squinted and then he saw it. It was the twin tailed cat and Sango riding over to the temple. Miroku pulled his cloak up as he followed on foot as he saw from the highest part of the bell tower two people were sitting one stood up and jumped off but they caught her.

_Kagome._ Miroku thought as an answer to who it was as he saw the girls fly off into the crowds. Miroku looked back up to where the other person was standing but now was gone. _So Kagome is befriending the half-demon._ The idea those men had were correct and Miroku thought. Maybe he could get this half-demon give Kagome a message, to give to Sango. He thought as he turned and walked away back to the inn where he stayed.

At the crack of dawn Miroku again was out searching for the gypsy girls but instead of leading the men the direction he saw them fly off to he lead them the opposite way in which they already searched.

"Captain!" Naraku yelled for as he trotted over on his horse. "Why are you leading your soldiers back this way where we always searched?" Miroku gulped. _Shit._

"Someone saw the girls head this way last night sir." He answered. Naraku grinned thinking they were on the trail of the two.

"Good. Now if you excuse me I have some other business to attend to." He said as he rode over to the temple and went up to the bell tower to visit Inuyasha. Inuyasha however was looking out the window thinking about last night and how he found somebody who understood him. Shippo hopped on his shoulder his face red and his body black and blue.

As soon as Kagome left Inuyasha kept his word and made sure Shippo would learn never to do that again. Shippo even knew himself to never even dream of trying it again after being thrown into a bell and had a bell thrown on you as well as a stool, a book, a plate and even a piece of old glass.

"Earth to Inuyasha." He called down to the dazed Inuyasha. He moved to his head as he waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's face. "Anybody in there? Inuyasha!" Inuyasha snapped awake as he threw Shippo aside as there was a small crash.

"What was that for! Haven't you hurt me enough?" Shippo complained as Inuyasha snorted.

"No." He went back to his daydream when Shippo came up in his face.

"Watcha thinking?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha said turning away. But Shippo moved to where he was looking.

"I get it you're thinking bout Kagome."

"No."

"Really?" Shippo looked down. "Hey look Kagome is putting on a sultry dance to distract the guards and get in the temple." Inuyasha bolted over and looked down to just see guards searching an old woman wanting to get in the temple.

"Shippo…" Inuyasha growled.

"Gotta go." Shippo ran off as Inuyasha spun around.

"Get back here you little…" But Inuyasha bumped into a hard chest.

"Little what?" An oily voice asked as Inuyasha saw it was Master Naraku and bowed his head.

"Master. I didn't know you would come this afternoon." Inuyasha said as Naraku moved past him.

"I did though. Can't I come here when I wish it?" He asked as Inuyasha nodded.

"Good. Also I didn't hear the bells last night. Were you distracted?" Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Doing what?" Inuyasha gulped.

"Cleaning the bells. Kikyo said to just clean the bells last night. That I didn't need to ring them." Inuyasha said coming up with an excuse.

"Good. At least you got the idea of going outside into the town again out of your head." Naraku said. "But I came to give you in order Inuyasha." He said as he took a sip of wine and slamming the cup down.

"Keep an eye open for that gypsy girl that tricked everyone to think she was good natured and helped you. You so high up here and your demon sight you'll be able to see her. If you ever see her you will tell me. I want the woman to be in prison where she belongs along with her little friends two." Naraku ordered. Inuyasha froze up. He wasn't thinking about the order or the idea of Kagome in prison. But when he looked into Naraku's eyes he saw not the usual hatred and boredom but over that hatred was lust. Naraku didn't want Kagome in prison; he wanted her in bed with himself.

Inuyasha held his growl back but just looked down. "Yes master." He whispered. Naraku smiled as he got up and walked down the steps and was gone. Shippo popped from his stone form as he slapped Inuyasha.

"Idiot! You're going to rat out Kagome? I thought you liked her." Shippo said with a slap from Inuyasha knocking Shippo off.

"Shut up. Again I'll have to disobey Naraku. I saw that look in his eye and there's no way I'll have Kagome fall in his hands." Inuyasha said as he walked to the balcony. _Not ever gonna happen._ He thought as the sun had fallen and darkness took claim of the city.

_At the Gypsy camp_

Kagome was making a necklace for Inuyasha the best she could. She had never been good at art and it was difficult for her to string the fangs on the necklace. She held up what she spent most the day working on to the light. Her family's jewel hung on a string of fangs (like how it looks in episode one before Inuyasha stole it Kikyo kept it on a string of fangs.) and she smiled.

But it was wiped off when Sango busted into the room.

"Rin was captured." She said as she cried. Rin was a young girl that the whole camp favored since she was so sweet and innocent.

"What how?" Kagome asked holding Sango as she cried.

"The guards found her and demanded to know where we were. But Rin refused to tell." Sango said. Kagome held her breath. Now Rin was going to get hurt or killed because of her. (Bright side she'll be with Sesshomaru)

"She'll be fine Sango." Kagome gulped as a thought hit her. "Maybe Miroku will set her free." Sango shot right up as she moved away from Kagome.

"That traitor won't do anything." She huffed.

"Sango he honestly didn't look like he betrayed us. He was trying to save us by saying we claimed sanctuary." Kagome tried explaining but her words fell on death ears.

"Sure looked like it." She huffed. Kagome sighed as she got up and brushed her hair before tying on her bandanna and her hooded cloak after that.

"Would you mind taking me to the temple tonight?" She asked as Sango nodded and whistled outside as Kirara grew in size as the girls flew off. Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome again on the roof top as he scanned the sky for a flying two tail cat with the most beautiful girl on it. He grinned as he saw Kagome waving as she jumped off. Inuyasha gasped.

"You idiot!" He said as he caught her. Kagome was laughing from the fun although Inuyasha didn't see the humor. "Do you really have a death wish or are you always this reckless?" He asked Sango flew down lower.

"She's always like that." She said as she flew past them and out to the distance. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"I hate to ask but do you mind if we go inside tonight. Naraku noticed how I didn't ring the bells last night and I must ring them tonight." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded as she followed him inside the candlelit room the bells hung from. Kagome sat on a beam as she watched Inuyasha ring the triplets. Kagome grinned very wide.

"That looks like so much fun let me try." She said as she ran over to Big Marie and pulled down as hard as she could but it barely moved. Inuyasha watched with amusement. The only one who was strong enough to ring her was himself but he never told Kagome that. So after seeing her try many times he walked over and grabbed the other side of the rope.

"Together." He ordered as Kagome nodded as Inuyasha pulled the rope down with his strength as Big Marie rung throughout the city. The two were bouncing on the rope together laughing. Then Kagome caught Inuyasha's gaze upon hers. She blushed as she moved closer to his face as Inuyasha leaned down. Still gripping the rope. He was gonna get a real kiss from Kagome now. Not just on the cheek or on the corner of his lips. But fully on the lips. Maybe even a little bit of tongue. But Inuyasha still believed he was too hideous for someone like Kagome to do that.

"This wouldn't be bad timing would it?" Someone asked as the two pulled apart and looked over and saw the Captain Miroku leaning against a bell. Kagome and Inuyasha's faces grew crimson knowing there was someone else there. Inuyasha grew angry that not only did he interrupt his one moment perfect with Kagome but how he was probably going to drag her out to Naraku. That he wouldn't allow. So Inuyasha leapt over to him and swung his claws around.

"Sanctuary!" He yelled at him. "She has sanctuary here. No guards! Get out! You're not even allowed to come up here!" Miroku had his sword out as he parried Inuyasha's blows.

"I…don't…mean any…harm." Miroku tried to explain in between blocking Inuyasha's blows.

"Then leave!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Not…until…I give Kagome…a message." Miroku said as he threw Inuyasha aside and he turned to Kagome. "Tell him I mean no harm." Kagome sighed knowing Sango was going to kill her for trusting him.

"What is it Miroku?" She asked. Miroku smiled as he repeated his sword.

"I want to apologize fully to Sango in person." He said Kagome now smiled as Miroku continued. "If you don't mind maybe tomorrow can we join you and….your friend here on meeting up here after dark." Miroku said as Kagome nodded.

"Of course." She said. Inuyasha glared at Miroku from behind still not happy. He enjoyed his moments with Kagome alone. Even Shippo knew not to intrude unless an emergency while Kagome was here.

"Well then I shall meet you here after dark." Miroku said as he pulled his hood over his head and ran down the stairs in secret. Kagome giggled happy that she was right. She then turned to the upset Inuyasha as he walked back up on the roof. Kagome then remembered about how they were about to kiss and sighed. She pulled the necklace off from around her neck as she followed Inuyasha outside.

Inuyasha was leaning over the rail looking down on the city below him as Kagome walked behind him and put the necklace over his head. Inuyasha looked down upon the new object placed around his neck as he saw it was a jewel strung on a line of fangs.

"What's this for?" he asked looking toward Kagome. She smiled.

"A little payment back from the heart you gave me yesterday." She answered. "So that it's a reminder of these nights and the ones in the future." Inuyasha gulped as he faced Kagome.

"Kagome…Naraku wants me to turn you in if I see you." Kagome gasped as she looked at him in worry. "But I promise that I won't ever let that bastard get you." He continued as he pulled her close to him in comfort. Kagome looked up at him.

"How can you follow that man's orders? Especially if he has you poisoned up here?" She asked.

"Because he saved and helped me." Kagome pulled away as she pulled something out of her skirt pocket.

"If you ever need help or to see me. Follow this and sanctuary will be given to you." She ordered as she gave Inuyasha and weave picture of something with a bell in a circle and a smaller circle with a star in the middle."

"And how do you read this?" He asked but Kagome looked up and saw Sango was back.

"Just remember you hold the city in your hand when you look at those bands." She called out before jumping off and being caught by Kirara. Inuyasha hid the web in his kimono before going back inside.

**Awwwwwwwww it's so heartwarming. So what will happen during their special double date tomorrow? ! I'm so excited to write it. It's so sweet! So you better review if you want to see what's going on in my mind. Bursts into a wind tunnel.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naraku was furious. No where he looked was a sign of the two dancers. He spent the past few days searching every inch of the city. His men searched through shops, houses, wagons, tents, everywhere. He pulled out the scarf of Kagome's as he inhaled the stale scent it yet held. It was like the scarf washed itself all in Kagome with her scent and the smell never trailed off or left.

Naraku shoved his hair out of his face as he growled. Again he felt like there was some piece of the mystery missing. Some secret ingredient in her escape. He growled loudly with anger as he kicked over a chair. Seeing how he was acting mad he took in a deep breath as he walked over outside on the balcony. Lights were going out all around the city as the bell for midnight rang.

Naraku looked out in the distance at the temple. _How?_ He thought as his brows knitted together. _How did she escape that one night? Guards at every door. _He repeated in his thoughts. _He had to somehow get in and search the temple without Kikyo knowing it's me. _It hit him how a certain girl owed him a certain favor. He chuckled evilly as he walked away and out into the night.

_At the gypsy camp the next night_

Kagome had spent the whole day practically in a daze. She felt like she had something heavy over her mind and something sitting on her heart. She couldn't do anything except look at the heart she had in her hand as she held it to her chest over her own. It was almost time to go and she wondered if she could tell Inuyasha her feelings about him.

She didn't want him to think now and forever that whatever Naraku told him was true. After all anything that Naraku told him, seemed to her like many lies. As the sun was gone Kagome stood up and brushed her hair until it was as soft as a real raven's wing. Tying it back in her usual manner she took her cloak and tied it on. Sango was lying on her own bed as she watched Kagome ready herself to go to see Inuyasha.

"Will you take me to see Inuyasha tonight?" She asked as Sango just looked up to their wagon ceiling.

"You can ride Kirara on your own. I don't see why I should go to town and fly around the city many times and then pick you up." Sango grunted Kagome scowled.

"Then come and stay with us in the bell tower." Kagome suggested. She wanted Sango to come and hear what Miroku had to say.

"You want me around while the two of you make goo goo eyes at each other?" Sango asked sarcastically. "I think I'll pass."

"No just come on. As long as we are in the church you'll be safe." Sango sighed as she hopped up and whistled for Kirara as the two walked out and flew away.

_At the temple_

Miroku had hung around the temple since late afternoon saying he was doing a private investigation for Sango and Kagome and it was driving Inuyasha crazy. Miroku only went on and on about how he thought Sango was the bravest, cleverest, and most beautiful girl he had ever heard of. At this point Inuyasha was about to cut off one of his dog ears and throw it at him to get him to shut up. But instead he just got Shippo to take him under a bell while he rang it. So now Miroku himself was partially death as Inuyasha got some piece. Because Miroku obviously needed his voice to amuse himself.

So the two were waiting on the roof of the temple waiting for them. It was after dark when they saw Kirara flying towards them as Kagome jumped off. Again Inuyasha caught her and scolded her for doing that. Sango however was not happy when she saw that Captain Miroku was with them. Miroku after seeing Inuyasha catch Kagome held his arms open for Sango.

"Come down and jump Sango! I'll catch you in my arms as we'll forget what ever happened the last time we met." But he was only greeted by a tambourine. Kagome looked up at whistled for Kirara to come down as Kirara obeyed Kagome this once going against Sango who told her to keep her place. After landing Miroku went over and took Sango's hands.

"Sango before anything else happens…." Sango thought he was going to apologize for last time but she felt a friction rubbing her butt as she turned red realizing it was Miroku's hand. "Will you bare my children?" He asked as he received a slap.

"Have fun Kagome." Sango said as she patted Kirara to go up but she didn't obey.

"No please Sango." Miroku said again on his knees as he looked up at Sango with pleading eyes. "I never betrayed you. I only was trying to see you were safe in a legal way. If I didn't say you claimed sanctuary you and Kagome would by now be in the catacombs.

"We'd probably have been there anyway." Sango whispered to herself as she sighed. Kagome gave her that look saying 'the man is begging for forgiveness just give it to him'. Sango nodded to Kagome as Kagome grinned and walked away with Inuyasha. "Fine." She groaned. "I forgiv-"

"THANK YOU!" Miroku yelled with joy lifting her off Kirara. "Thank you Sango my sweet." Sango groaned as she wished she never had met him. "Now let's go and celebrate! I brought us wine!" Miroku said as he pulled Sango away. But in the shadows of a house below them a woman with her hair up in a knot watched as she jumped down and went to tell Naraku her news.

Kagome was sitting on the highest beam in the tower; Inuyasha perched beside her as she dangled her feet above the eighty foot drop. Even though girls probably wanted fancy dinners or fancy gifts from the men they dated or loved Kagome felt happy here. Just being in the tower amazed her as a top that she spent her time with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" She asked as he looked over to her.

"What?"

"Do you still believe what Naraku says? That you're a beast and not a real person?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha shrugged and let out a sigh.

"Yeah. No one wants to see this face. It's what they see as the monster who captures the princess and in the end killed by the hero." He said remembering Naraku tell him the same thing when he was only a little boy.

"Why?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha turned in shock. "If I could make a wish on a star, and knew it would come true…it'd be that you see yourself through my eyes. There's more to you then what people see. And I just wish that you could see it." Kagome said as she directed her gaze to her feet and closed her eyes. "Besides…for the record, you don't look like a beast to me. Inside and out." She turned red as Inuyasha felt that instead of her saying that to be nice that she truly meant it. (Ha! Thought I'd have her say the three little words we all love to hear those two say well sorry folks that is not gonna happen anytime soon)

Inuyasha took her hand as she looked up into his melted gold eyes. "Kagome." He whispered in a hushed tone as he traced a claw down her cheek causing blush to follow the trail he left. "I see that in you as well. Not as just a whore who needs to dance for her food." Kagome realized he was listening that one night.

"Inuyasha." She whispered as she realized she was leaning up toward him as he was leaning down toward her. _Again._ She thought.

_Here we are…about to share a real kiss._ Inuyasha continued in his thoughts.

_Just this time…_

_No one better mess this up._ Inuyasha thought as their lips trailed each others about to embrace when.

"KAGOME! THEY BLACKSMITH IS SIGNALING THAT KOUGA NEEDS TO SEE EVERYONE!" Sango yelled as she was flying below them on Kirara's back. (Ha! Gotcha again!) Inuyasha growled.

_Damn! One minute! Can't we have a kiss that can last for that long before someone has to come up and ruin it?_ Kagome pecked him on the cheek as she slipped off the beam Kirara catching her. As the two flew off back to the Court of Miracles.

_During the same time Inuyasha and Kagome were alone but with Miroku and Sango._

Miroku led her inside as he led her down onto the balcony which had a wine bottle and two glasses on the rail.

"So Sango what's your life story exactly?" Miroku asked as he poured the wine interested in whatever happened with her in her past. Sango looked out onto the city.

"My village was massacred and I was the only survivor. An old gypsy woman found me as she took me back to her camp there I met Kagome and we became fast friends and were like sisters…"

"Wait your really not Kagome's twin?" Miroku asked as Sango's face grew hard as she hung her head down.

"Idiot, we are only called twins because one, we look alike, two, we are inseparable, and three, we have been partners in everything. When we were old enough Kouga gave us the job to sultry dance at the festivals. Since we looked so alike Kouga began calling us the Twins of Love." Miroku nodded even though he still didn't get it.

"What about you Captain Miroku?" She asked turning her gaze over to him.

"Well first, it's just Miroku." Miroku said as the two grinned. "And second my father ran off when I was very young leaving me and my mother behind. I loved my father very much and I miss him so much. The thing is he's a monk, and I guess he wanted to still go and help people after settling down."

"That's so sad." Sango said looking out. "How old was he when he married your mother?"

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen!" Sango exclaimed full of shock. "At such a young age before he even got to go out and really help people." Miroku nodded. "But why did he marry so young? Was it love?"

"Well not exactly." Miroku said looking down in shame.

"Arranged marriage?"

"Nope."

"Then what?" Sango asked anger in her voice of what else could possibly have happened.

"Me." Miroku said even though he smiled. Sango shook her head.

"Like father like son." She muttered to herself.

"Then as I grew up my mother wanted me to live a good life so she had me become a guard. Once they saw how good with tactics and leadership I was promoted to Captain. Ever since then I have been doing that. But one day soon…" He took Sango's hands in his. "I shall settle down with someone like you Sango, so… will you bare my child."

Sango grew red again as she took her hands away from his. "Idiot. We barely just met and you're already asking? "

"I'll wait forever than until you think you're ready. But I think I found my match in the world." Sango blushed red as Miroku leaned down a bit moving in for her lips as Sango found herself moving up to meet him. But out of the corner of her eye she saw a flickering light. Sango gasped as she saw a light being turned on and off at the blacksmiths. Leaving over the rail she looked down and started to translate. Kouga…wants…us…to come…back. She somewhat translated.

She whistled for Kirara who was playing around with Shippo now as Kirara came outside and transformed. "Sorry Miroku I have to go."

"Wait when can I see you again?" Miroku asked before Sango went in to look for Kagome.

"I don't know it's complicated now. With things turning out how they are." Sango said. "Now where's Kagome?"

"Up in the highest beam of the tower over that way." Shippo said pointing toward the right side of the tower. Sango looked down upon him.

"How do you know that?" Sango said as Shippo turned red. "Have you been spying?" She mocked as Shippo ran off to hide afraid she would tell Inuyasha. As Sango followed where he pointed a pain of guilt twisted in her heart as she saw Kagome about to kiss Inuyasha. _Sorry to interrupt you guys._ She thought

"KAGOME!"THEY BLACKSMITH IS SIGNALING THAT KOUGA NEEDS TO SEE EVERYONE!" Sango yelled as she was flying below them on Kirara's back. Kagome made a soft groan as she jumped off the beam and Kirara caught them as they rode off to the camp.

_In the court of Miracles_

Kouga was standing on a wooden platform.

"TODAY WE HAVE ONE PERSON TO THANK." He yelled out into the crowd. "TONIGHT RIN WAS WHIPPED TO DEATH FOR NARKU TRYING TO GET HER TO TELL WHERE THE COURT WAS!" The crowd gasped as Kagome and Sango came running in still hearing the news Sango cried as Kagome teared up.

"WE OWE ALL OUR LIVES TO RIN! EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS A LITTLE GIRL SHE HELD STRONG!" Kouga shouted. "BUT NOW I SAY WE DON'T GO ANYWHERE FOR SOME TIME!" He looked over toward Kagome and Sango. "EVERYONE SHOULD TRY AND STAY LOW AND NOT SHOW THEMSELVES. WE CAN'T HAVE OUR PEOPLE CONTINUE TO DIE! WE MUST MAKE A STAND AND CHANGE!" He yelled air fist pumping the air as the crowd roared with agreement. Kagome came to mind that now it was even too dangerous to go see Inuyasha at night. It hurt her but she took Sango as the two headed to their wagon for the night.

_The next day_

Naraku was riding his horse leading the captain and his soldiers to the Millers house. A soldier found a gypsy talisman around the grounds there so now Naraku was coming to question them. As he approached the house Captain Miroku hopped down off his horse and went to knock on the door. Naraku groaned. The only thing wrong with Miroku was he was to kind. He should have just went on and opened the door.

But the miller answered and not knowing how it was Naraku he was smiling. But when he saw the two he became a bit panicked.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt your busy day but Lord Naraku would like to question you." Miroku said giving a short bow in respect. The Miller opened the door as Miroku walked in followed by Naraku. Out of Naraku's robe he pulled out the talisman they found.

"This was found on your land. Have you seen this before?" He asked holding it out for the Miller and his wife to see.

"No." He choked as Naraku pulled it back.

"Have you ever harbored gypsies here before?"

"Our home is always open to the tired traveler." He tried to explain. "But we don't know anything of the gypsy girls you look for." Naraku glanced down at the miller who was on his knees. "Please mercy us my Lord."

"You and your family are under house arrest until these gypsies are found. Or until you are proven fully innocent." Naraku sentenced as the Miller and his family grew worried expressions. Naraku turned and left followed by Miroku. Naraku shut the door tight and took one of the guards' spears and placed it across the door making it not able to open.

Turning to Miroku he took the torch of the nearest solider.

"Burn it." He ordered.

"What!" Miroku asked in shock.

"Burn the house. They aren't willing to give information then they must die."

"Sir, I wasn't trained to kill the innocent." Miroku said trying to talk Naraku out of it. A crowd started to form and in it under cover as an old man and woman was Kagome and Sango.

"No but you were trained to follow my orders. I believe I made that clear on our first day." Naraku said. Miroku sighed as he turned to the house. _Naraku is taking this too far._ He thought he turned back to Naraku and glared as he dropped the torch in a water barrel outside of the house.

"Coward." Naraku hissed as he grabbed another torch and threw it at the building. Kagome and Sango gasped. Miroku watched in horror up close as the house began to burst into flames. You could hear the cries of the children inside. Miroku gathered his bravery as he jumped in through the window. Sango put a hand to her mouth as Miroku begun to kick out the door and came running out of the house with the two children in his arms and the Miller and his wife behind him. Just before the house blew a bit.

The children returned to their parents as a solider came up behind and hit Miroku with the butt of his sword knocking him out for a moment. Two soldiers grabbed him by the arms and held him up in front of Naraku.

"Such a pity. Kill him." He ordered a guard.

"I can at least say I died with honor to save the innocent instead of killing them." Miroku said as he held his neck out awaiting his destiny. _I love you Sango._ He thought. Just as the guard raised his sword Sango grabbed a stone and with Kagome's bandanna she used it as a sling shot sending the stone to hit the horse enough for it to rear back.

Everyone was taken aback as the soldiers holding Miroku loosened their grip and Miroku shot up and punched them as he leapt onto Naraku's horse since he fell off. Naraku got up as soldiers chased after Miroku.

"Shot him and don't hit my horse!" He ordered as his archers shot for Miroku. He was able to dodge most of them but one shot him in the chest just as he crossed the bridge. Falling off the horse he plummeted into the river.

"Let him rot in his grave." Naraku said as they left for the town. Kagome and Sango were under the bridge hidden. As soon as guards were out of sight Sango dove into the water after Miroku while Kagome was watching the mill crumble from the fire. She caused this. It's her fault. She was the one who acted like a wise ass to Naraku. Called him a bastard and now he desperately wants revenge.

Moments later Sango popped up with Miroku as she dragged him to the bank of the river. They both disarmed him of his armor as they looked to where the arrow shot. It was right above the heart and Miroku was bleeding heavily.

"We have to take him somewhere where Naraku can't hurt him." Sango said looking to Kagome. Kagome nodded as she knew what Sango meant. Another visit to the temple. Sango whistled loudly for Kirara who was still over by the mill. Soon she was over there as the two climbed aboard with Miroku in between them.

**With Naraku**

Naraku was continuing his search through the town when a woman in a hooded cloak approached him. "A word Naraku?" She asked as she turned down an alley. Naraku secretly followed.

"What is it? Have you found anything out?" He asked. Kagura put her fan to her lips and with a curt nod she turned to Naraku.

"Your pet up in the bell tower knows about those gypsies. The gypsy girls went there the other night for a visit." She explained of what she saw the earlier night. Naraku put a finger to his lips.

"Why would she go visit him? There's no reason except possibly…" He looked up to the bell tower in the distance. _So Inuyasha helped her escape that night._ He grinned evilly, now he was going to move in for the check mate.

"Good work Kagura. Consider you debut repaid." He said turning back to his soldiers. Kagura smirked. After nineteen years of the feeling of debut it was finally paid off. That one night years ago she remembered how Sesshomaru and his father were captured. Kagura however liked Sesshomaru and she couldn't bear to see him killed. But after getting past the guards she managed to help them escape until they bumped into Naraku. He was the only one who saw her. He ordered the gypsies to be taken back into their cell but me out for judgment.

For helping them escape she was supposed to be sentenced to death but Naraku thought she could be useful one day with her powers. Since then she was his slave but now she was finally free. So without of thought she ran off from the city with her new freedom never seen from again.

**In the temple**

In the distance Inuyasha and Shippo were watching as the mill was being burned down. Inuyasha only prayed that that wasn't where Kagome hid. But he actually prayed for that every day. There was a large thump above them as Inuyasha and Shippo perked up. They both ran up the steps to only bump into Kagome as she was coming down.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as the two hugged each other. He could smell the salty tears from her cheeks that she silently shred on her way to the temple.

"Yes although Inuyasha I need your help." Kagome said as she went back up the steps and helped Sango carry the injured Miroku. "Miroku was shot by Naraku's men and he needs sanctuary." She explained. Inuyasha nodded as he led the way down the steps and to a futon mat laid in a small corner of the tower.

"You may lay him here." Inuyasha indicated as Sango laid Miroku down. He was begging to stir as his eyes fluttered a bit.

"S-Sango?" He asked in a low whisper. Sango shushed him as she pulled out a drink pouch. Kagome just turned and went back upstairs to the roof again as Inuyasha followed leaving the two alone.

"I kinda needed a drink." Miroku said as instead of his mouth Sango poured it on where the arrow has hit as Miroku gritted his teeth in pain.

"They owe you their lives Miroku." Sango said pulling out a needle and thread and started sewing up his wound. "You have got to be insane or brave."

"More than likely insane." Miroku whispered as Sango cut the thread with her teeth.

"That arrow almost hit your heart though."

"It doesn't matter to me; I could at least know I did it to save the innocent."

"But…I almost lost you." Sango whispered a tear peaking out of her eyelid. Miroku looked up to her.

"My dear Sango don't shed tears for me." He said whipping tears from her eyes as Sango hugged his hand to her face.

"Don't scare me like that then!" Sango yelled at him. "I…I don't want to lose you. I…I love you Miroku." She said out of the blue. Even Miroku was taken aback.

"W-what? Honestly Sango?" He asked and received a glare from Sango.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it!" She yelled as Miroku gathered his strength and pulled her down atop him.

"I love you as well Sango." He whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair. Sango smiled as her tears poured down a bit. And there we have two of our heroes admitting their love.

**Awwww ok this was a bit sloppy I think if not please tell me otherwise. But what will Naraku do to them all now that he knows Inuyasha has been helping and seeing Kagome. What about Inuyasha and Kagome? Will they commit their love in the next chapter? Gasp! Stick around and see what happens. Bursts into water!**


	7. Chapter 7

Oh noooooooooooo! The story is ending! It's ending three more chapters left! Gasp but how are we gonna fit everything into three chapters? We have so much! Gasp! How is everything going to turn out! Ok well here's this chapter hope you like it and… (tear) unfortunately the ending is coming soon. WHY DO I CRY EVERY TIME IT GETS CLOSE TO AN ENDING!

_With Inuyasha and Kagome_

Kagome was looking out at the large clouds of brown smoke in the distance. She felt guilty. Even though the real to blame was Naraku. She still knew it would trace all the way back to here and what she did at the festival.

"Kagome?" Someone asked as Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha over by the steps. A look of concern on his face. "What's wrong?"

Kagome sighed as she looked over to the smoke. "That's what's wrong. I caused all that." Inuyasha walked over to her and held her close for comfort.

"No way would you have done something like that." He whispered in her ear. He smelt salty tears again and knew she was crying.

"Yes I did. If I didn't make a huge commotion while trying to help you none of this would have happened." Inuyasha stared down at her and smiled a bit.

"But you did do right. Even if you did call my master a bastard, hey, I call him that to behind his back." Kagome let out a huff of happiness as she looked up to him and smiled while he wiped away her tears.

"You know what I would do from all the way up here?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"Besides jumping off because of how reckless you are, what?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome slightly shoved him all though he didn't even move.

"If I was ever in love with someone I would shout it from up here." She said energetically. Inuyasha smiled he wanted to do it now. But of course now probably wasn't the time but someday he would do it for her. Someday.

He looked down at the sound of horses and then he saw Naraku. He was coming for an unexpected visit.

"You've got to go, now!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome panicked but whistled for Kirara. Kirara came running up the steps in her little form with Sango close behind upset.

"Naraku?" She asked as the two nodded. Kirara transformed as the two hoped on.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said running a hand down His face. "Be careful and protect Miroku." She called back before flying off. Inuyasha didn't even wait until they were out of sight. He ran down the steps quickly and over to a Miroku asleep. He drew the curtain around him in order to hide him and went over to his table of stain glass. He was working now on a new piece as he heard footsteps climbing the stairs. Naraku walked up with an oily grin on his face.

"Good evening Inuyasha." He said in an innocent tone. Inuyasha gulped a bit nervous. "I brought you a treat tonight. Some salted pork." Inuyasha loved meat and barely would he have any usually table scraps.

"Thank you master." Inuyasha said. Naraku took a seat as he coughed and Inuyasha realized he must get out the plates and goblets. While doing so Naraku looked over to Inuyasha's work table and something caught his eye. A jewel on a string of beads was out. He reached out and grabbed it and suddenly remembered where he had seen it before.

_Flashback_

_Naraku was riding into a gypsy camp, a camp that now was already in flames and had gypsies running away but most of Naraku's soldiers stopped him. Naraku grinned with his success until he looked over to a small group. He moved closer to pull them apart when he saw a woman pull out a jewel on a line of fangs and placing it around a baby whom a woman carried. Naraku growled as he rode closer but they saw him and the woman with a child leapt onto a horse and rode off. Naraku growled as they got away and withdrew his sword and murdered the woman._

_End of flashback_

Naraku looked at it and thought. _So that child from so long ago was Kagome. _Inuyasha walked back over when he saw what Naraku now had in his hand. It was the necklace. The necklace Kagome had made for him.

"Master?" He asked as Naraku looked toward him with an evil grin.

"This is awfully fine craftsman ship Inuyasha. I knew you had talent with making stain glass arts but this is remarkable." He could feel the tension with Inuyasha now and knew his plan was set. "It also reminds me of a gypsy heirloom I once saw." Inuyasha gulped.

"So any sign of those gypsies?" Inuyasha looked down and shook his head.

"From all the way up here? That's a shame." Naraku said taking a sip of wine. "But perhaps you could tell me which door she escaped from that one night." He said as Inuyasha looked up at him.

"She didn't leave through any door." He answered Naraku gave him a forgiving smile.

"Oh I know that." And then his expression turned dark. "BECAUSE YOU HELPED HER ESCAPE!" He yelled slamming down the goblet. "AND YOU'VE BEEN SEEING HER EVER SINCE IN SECRET!" Inuyasha grew wide eyed as he backed away quickly.

"She was kind to me." He said as Naraku raised his fist with the necklace in it and slapped Inuyasha.

"That wasn't kindness idiot! Her mind tricks were what seemed kind to you!" He realized Inuyasha was a bit looking up with bravery. Bravery in which frightened Naraku. Naraku knew Kagome must have taught him this. Then he saw it. Inuyasha _thought_ Kagome loved him. And that was his weak point. Kagome.

"No matter." He looked at the jewel in his hand. And carelessly threw it out the window as it plummeted hundreds of feet below. Inuyasha grew wide eyed as he looked up at Inuyasha. "I know where their 'Court of Miracles' is and by dawn I attack with a thousand men. May the gods have mercy on that wench's soul." Naraku strode off as Inuyasha felt water in his eyes.

_No. Kagome._ He panicked in his thoughts. _How? How did he find out? _He heard rustling from behind the curtain as Miroku walked out from behind a hand placed on his injury.

"We have to go find the Court of Miracles and warn them." He said walking over to the stairs down to the temple he turned back and saw how Inuyasha hadn't moved. "Well, aren't you coming?"

Inuyasha looked up at him. "I can't disobey Naraku again."

"Kagome needs your help, and you aren't going to go help her?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha growled. When he couldn't come up with anything else to say Miroku nodded and left. Inuyasha looked away. He couldn't protect her. Not from Naraku.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Shippo sitting on the table looking at him fiercely. Inuyasha growled loudly.

"What?" he hissed. "I'm supposed to go out and save the princess, disobey Naraku, and become some sort of hero? Why?"

"Because you love her Inuyasha." Inuyasha was taken aback for a moment.

"What?" He growled.

"You love her! You don't want her to die I see it in you! Don't you dare deny it Inuyasha! I watched you and her every time! You think I wasn't but I did. Every time you to looked at each other! You understand each other! And of all those nineteen years of being locked up in here you deserved someone who really does understand you. That's why you must go and help her." Shippo yelled tears in his eyes. Inuyasha couldn't believe his friend at first. He was watching? He always has.

Inuyasha sighed as Shippo tossed him his cloak. "Do know as soon as this is over your dead." He said with a smirk. Shippo grinned as Inuyasha jumped down from the window and went climbing down the temple. Miroku looked out the side door he was exiting as he saw no sign of guards. He stepped on outside and sighed with relief.

"Fine I'll come." Someone huffed as Miroku looked over and saw Inuyasha in a cloak leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Miroku grinned.

"Good. Now do you know where they might be?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"No. But Kagome did give me this." He said taking out the band he kept in his kimono. Miroku looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"And you think I know!" He hissed. Then he remembered what Kagome once told him. _Just remember you hold the city in your hand when you look at those bands. _"Wait…it's a map."

"What?" Miroku asked confused.

"Look the large circle and bell must represent the temple and bell tower, and the blue band is the river and we have to just follow along until we find this one." Inuyasha explained.

"How is this a map?" Miroku asked in a hiss.

"You got a better reason. Besides Kagome and Sango need our help now and now isn't the time to question it." Inuyasha hissed Miroku snarled but made a heavy sigh.

"Fine." He huffed. "Then let's go North across the river where this _map _leads." So the two set off across the river in the shadows as they soon came across the river. They only saw a small abandoned farmhouse and beside it a statue of some angel.

"Well I hope you're happy from following your _map_." Miroku taunted as Inuyasha gave a low growl.

"Look around a bit then. And see if you can find a star."Inuyasha ordered. Miroku rolled his eyes as the two first walked over to the abandoned farm house. There was no way they could have been in there from the looks of the inside. Everything was burnt and ripped apart with no sign of any gypsies plus the fact Inuyasha didn't pick up Kagome's scent.

"We have no time! Soon it'll be sunrise and Naraku will have them with his army." Miroku argued to receive a glare from Inuyasha. They went back over to the statue and got a better look of the angel. Long hair down to her waist in a flowy manner her robes flowed around her creating a glowing look and right above in her forehead was a very small star similar to the one on the band. (Sorta like Midoriko's statue in the cave)

"This is it." He said with a smirk. He went around the statue and carefully gave it a push and it moved from its place in the ground. When it opened up down in the ground were steps leading down into the catacombs. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and gave him an 'I told you so' look. Miroku shook his head in disbelief as he and Inuyasha made their way down the stairway.

Soon they could see small torches glowing and leading the way in the tunnel. The two looked down and saw how they were walking in small little areas of water as their feet squished on the way down the tunnel.

"It's a little too odd." Miroku said looking around in suspicion.

"What?" Inuyasha groaned.

"We haven't seen anything. Scouts, guards, traps."

"You left out ambush."

"That to Inuyasha.

"I didn't say anything." Inuyasha said turning back to him. The two stopped and then heard a loud laughter as the torches went out. The two were attacked as both many men and demons took a hold of them and tied them. A small light came on as Inuyasha and Miroku looked up and saw they were surrounded by gypsies. In front of them holding the torch was Kouga as he looked down with a smirk.

"So we finally caught the spies." He said crouching down to their faces. "The camp is going to get a hoot out of this." He stood up.

"Wait! We-" Miroku tried to explain but was cut off as cloth was tied in their mouths. Inuyasha tried to break free but they had extremely thick ropes tied many times around his hands. He growled at them all and used his fangs to try to bite the gypsies around him and get them to let go. But instead they just put some chains in his mouth so he couldn't move his jaw.

"Let's go. It looks like a double hanging tonight." Kouga announced as he lead the way down the tunnel into a huge room with many wagons and tents. Inuyasha and Miroku tried to talk but couldn't as they pushed them up into a noose.

"HERE! COME ROUND EVERYBODY! TONIGHT WE HAVE OUR HANGING! THE CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD!" He yelled out to the gathering crowd and placed a hand on Miroku. "AND HIS HALF-DEMON SLAVE!" He put a hand on Inuyasha when Inuyasha nudged him off.

"NOW WE SHALL TAKE A STAND AND HANG THE TWO! IS THERE ANYONE TO OBJECT?" He yelled out to the crowd as everyone yelled to kill them. Kirara was outside and under everyone's feet watching as she saw who it was she growled and transformed. The crowd gasped as Kouga who was about to pull the trigger watched. Kirara let out a large roar as she turned and ran out of the crowd.

"ANIMALS DON'T COUNT!" Kouga yelled as everyone chuckled. He went back over to the trigger and was about to pull down hard when.

"KOUGA!" Someone yelled. A small boomerang went flying through the crowd about to hit Kouga in the head but he ducked. The crowd parted as Sango followed by Kagome and Kirara walked up to them.

"Kagome. Sango." Inuyasha and Miroku tried to say. Sango and Kagome easily climbed onto the podium.

"This is Inuyasha; he helped me escape the temple." Kagome said pulling out a dagger and cutting the noose and then Inuyasha's bounds. As soon as they were of Inuyasha ripped the chains out of his mouth.

"And Miroku saved the miller and his family." Sango explained taking Kagome's dagger and freeing Miroku.

"They're our friends." Kagome said as Kouga grew an innocent look.

"Why didn't they say so?"

"We did say so!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled. Miroku looked down to the crowd.

"WE'VE COME TO WARN YOU! NARAKU IS GOING TO INVADE AT DAWN YOU MUST ESCAPE!" He warned as the crowd panicked and began to move. Sango looked over at him and smiled as she hugged him.

"You risked a lot to come warn us. Thank you." She said. Miroku blushed.

"Well you see it took a lot of work to find where you are." He said hugging her back. Inuyasha looked annoyed. _Not even gonna share the credit are you?_ Kagome leapt up and hugged him.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I knew you would figure it out."

"And I was correct!" A voice boomed. They all spun around and saw Naraku with his soldiers blocking all exits. Soldiers ran everywhere capturing all the gypsies as some went over and pulled Kagome apart from Inuyasha along with Miroku and Sango. "Thank you Inuyasha you proved loyal to me for once." Naraku said as he passed Inuyasha who had a shocked look.

"What the hell you talking about." Kagome growled. Naraku took her face in his hands.

"Why it's the only reason I saved him. I thought someday he would prove use to me. And he did. By leading me to you." He explained. Kagome moved her face away from him as Naraku motioned for the guards to take them away.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as Naraku turned from his sudden bravery to call him that. A guard came up from behind him and hit his head many times as Inuyasha fell unconscious.

"Take him to the bell tower and chain him there with as many chains as you can find." Naraku ordered as two guards dragged Inuyasha to put him back up into the bell tower.

**Gasp how is it gonna end. What will happen what will happen we will have to wait and see then won't we?**He explaiHe


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg it's the action chapter. What will happen now that everyone was caught? Gasp let's find out.**

The town was very silent that day and lifeless. It felt like there was a dark cloud hovering over the city. And that's what it was. A dark cloud. The prison was stocked full with all the gypsies. Mothers tried to comfort their children even though them themselves were scared for their life. Although chained up to a wall was Miroku and Sango in one cell. Next to them was Kagome chained in her own cell. Naraku didn't trust her to be chained with anyone else.

Her head hung low, her raven hair blocking her face upset. Tonight she along with Miroku and Sango were going to be burned at the stake. But she was going to accept her fate. The one thing that brought sorrow to her mind was how she was never going to tell Inuyasha what she always wanted to.

"Kagome." Sango whispered in a pitiful tone. Kagome only looked over at her and then looked away at what she dragged her friend down to death with her. Sango sighed as she looked over at Miroku. "It isn't right! That bastard Naraku. Just because Kagome wanted to help Inuyasha that one day when he wouldn't."

"It'll be fine Sango." Miroku comforted as Sango gave him a weak smile. They tried to move closer in for a kiss but there was a door opening as Naraku strode in with a happy smirk on his face. He walked past the two as he went into Kagome's cell. Sango wrangled her chains in anger not knowing what that monster would do to her.

Kagome looked up with angry eyes. "What the hell do you want murderer?" She hissed. He pushed what she said away as he walked over to her.

"I came to say I can save you from those flames." He whispered in a tone that made Kagome nervous. He lowered down and took a hold of a lock of her hair and brushed it against his neck. Kagome growled. "Just pick me Kagome." He said in his lustful tone. "I'll save you from that fire and will be happy." Kagome gritted her teeth as she kicked her knee up into Naraku's stomach. He bit his lip as he growled.

"Bitch!" He yelled as he backhanded her. Sango and Miroku who were watching as they gasped. Kagome held back her tears as she turned her face back to him.

"I'll burn in hell before I ever pick you." She said as Naraku curled his lip and slapped her again.

"I'll give you a few hours. Because I know once you go and see that stake raised you will be doing to anything to see tomorrow's sunrise." He spat as he strode away out of the prison.

"Yeah right bastard." Kagome said. She wasn't afraid to die if it was for something right. And she knew she at least got to learn how to feel love before she died. She only now wanted to admit it.

Up in the bell tower Inuyasha was chained to the balcony with many chains. He was forced to be looking down at the fire far below all though he could see it perfectly. A stake was hooked up onto a stage surrounded by sticks for burning. People were kept away by guards as well as many surrounded the temple preventing Kikyo or anyone to interfere.

Small cages being drawn by horses pulled up all of them full with gypsies to watch. But one of them had Kagome, Sango and Miroku in there dressed in complete white. All of them had no sign of fear as they stood proud. Naraku pointed over at Kagome as two guards went in and dragged her out. She held her head high as she walked on up and the guards tied her to the stake.

Naraku walked up as he unrolled a scroll. "Here we have the gypsy Kagome, her treason for disrespect towards an official and interfering with punishment of a criminal, her sentence death at the stake." He handed the scroll aside as he took a torch from a guard. "Last chance Kagome. Me? Or the fire?" Kagome glared at him as she spit in his face.

Naraku growled as he took a few steps back and threw the torch in. "Die wench." He hissed as flames surrounded Kagome. Inuyasha was watching from above as he watched wide eyed and found his new strength.

"KAGOME!" He yelled as he pulled and pulled much more than normal. Smoke was rising as Kagome was gasping for air below. She looked up as she closed her eyes. _I love you Inuyasha. I love you as a half-demon. I just wish I could have told you._ Soon her breathing was heavy and she was coughing very loudly in order to breath. Inuyasha heard as he pulled harder. "Hang in there Kagome! Don't you die on me!" He yelled to only himself. Shippo watched his friend his eyes worried. _I've got to help him._ He thought as he rushed over.

"FOX FIRE! SMASHING TOP!" He yelled using one of his tricks smashing one of the chains the best he could. Inuyasha tugged and soon the chains broke free as they fell off. Inuyasha panted and then looked down. Kagome was falling unconscious and Inuyasha growled as he leapt down and ignoring the guars trying to hold him down he went into the flames and cut Kagome's binds to the rope with his claws. He slung her over his shoulder as he jumped higher than ever out of the flames.

"Inuyasha." Naraku growled as Inuyasha climbed the temple. Sango was hiding into Miroku but the two were watching amazed and with hope as Inuyasha reached the balcony. Picking Kagome up over his head he looked down upon the crowd.

"SANCTUARY!" He yelled and the crowd roared with agreement. "SANCTUARY! Sanctuary!" He yelled and every time he said that they cheered. Inuyasha dashed inside carrying Kagome bridal style and carefully laying her on his bed. Brushing a hand down from her forehead to his cheek. _Kagome._ He thought as he leaned forward and kissed her on his forehead.

"Inuyasha! They're starting to raid the temple!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha spun around as he walked out quickly and looked over to the side. Guards were getting ladders and pushing them up as they reached the lower balcony of the bell tower. Inuyasha leapt down there as he began pushing them back over as the guards fell backwards down again to the ground.

Inuyasha looked down and saw the men picking up one of the statues and banging it against the door to break it down lead by Naraku. Other men now where throwing grappling hooks up as Inuyasha easily pulled them up and released them sending the men down again. He looked over and saw where Miroku and Sango were. He would need their help but how. He looked over to Shippo who was throwing shards of broken glass down below.

"Runt!" He yelled grabbing Shippo by the head. "Go release Miroku and Sango and help them get their weapons." He ordered and threw him out over in Miroku's direction.

"You-" And then there was a pop as he floated down to Miroku and Sango.

"Hey you're that little fox demon." Sango said noticing him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said turning to the guard. "FOX FIRE!" He yelled as green flames came out setting the guard who had the key on fire. Before he ran off Shippo took the key and unlocked the door.

"That's the good part." Miroku said as a guard realized they were free and came running over as Miroku punched him. "The bad part is we don't have our weapons."

"Sure you do. Kirara came to me right after you were caught and we got your weapons." Shippo said as he gave a high whistle and Kirara in her giant form came flying from a different direction, carrying Sango's Hiraikotsu by the rope in her mouth. Sango grinned as Kirara dropped down beside her.

"What? Where's my sword?" Miroku complained. Sango grinned as she threw the heavy boomerang to a crowd of guards some hit them but it only sent them flying some dropping their swords.

"Work with those." Sango ordered. "Let's go Kirara." She said leaping on her cats form as they descended into the air.

Inuyasha who was making sure no guards got up to the bell tower saw them free and grinned knowing they could do this. Some of the guards were even running away out of fear. Inuyasha grinned knowing Kagome would be glad. He rushed back and checked on her to see she hadn't moved.

"Kagome. Come on, we've beat them back. Come and see." He said excitedly to only see her not respond. "Kagome?" He asked leaning over to see she wasn't breathing.

"No." He cried as tears formed. He sat her up a little bit and held her.

"Inu…yasha." He heard someone murmur as his eyes shot open. "It's kinda hard to breathe." She said as Inuyasha looked down on her with sudden joy.

"Kagome." He whispered hugging her glad that she was still alive.

"So the wench lives." Someone said as the two looked over and saw Naraku standing in the doorway.

"How did you break in? Kikyo should have stopped you from entering." Inuyasha asked as Naraku grinned.

"Don't count on that priestess to **ever** be in my way again." He answered pulling out of a bloody knife. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha growled.

"You killed the head priestess!" He yelled.

"Not only will I kill that but a gypsy to." Naraku said stepping closer and Inuyasha took a protective stance.

"Over my dead body."

"Now that's the idea." Naraku said smirking as he ran in about to stab Kagome when Inuyasha scooped her up and ran out with Naraku chasing him. He looked around for a place to hide as he got an idea.

"Grab onto my neck." He ordered as Kagome did so. Naraku ran after them as he turned around the corner and saw no one. He looked around confused for no sign of the half demon or gypsy. Then he looked over the rail and saw them. Inuyasha hanging onto the temple, and Kagome onto him. Naraku smirked as he threw the knife over the edge and Inuyasha looked around confused. Then Naraku smirked as his robe ripped up and tentacles popped out and shot at the two who dodged.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled as Naraku smirked.

"Now you know my secret Inuyasha. Like you I'm a half demon."

"What? Then why did you keep me locked up here all my life?"

"Because you were a fool enough to believe me!" Naraku yelled as he shot for them again and missed. "And it was the only way to get you to do what I want. If you lived out in that world you wouldn't have ever listened to me."

Inuyasha growled as he dodged another tentacle.

"And you're just like your mother Inuyasha. You're protecting that girl, just like your mother protected you before I killed her." Naraku said as he swiped and as Inuyasha dodged Kagome's hand slipped and she fell on the balcony with Naraku. Naraku saw her as he prepared to shove one of his tentacles through her but Inuyasha pulled him over the edge.

"Join your mother now Inuyasha." Naraku said as he shot a tentacle up and tied it onto the rail and tried pulling himself up as Inuyasha lost his grip on him and pulled himself up easily.

"You go to hell." He hissed as he jumped onto Naraku and began to cut off Naraku's tentacles with his claws as the two fell towards the fire.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled with worry. Naraku was the first one to reach the fire below as Inuyasha fell and then Sango with Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo flew by grabbing his hand and flying back up to Kagome.

Kagome smiled with relief as they watched the fire below and the many citizens and gypsies now putting out the fire. Kagome looked at Inuyasha tears in her eyes as she lunged onto him hugging him.

"I was so scared I would have never seen you again." She said in her muffled cries as she looked into his amber eyes and their lips met. Inuyasha grew wide eyed by the surprise but settled happy that he finally got to kiss Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her back as the two kissed with passion.

Sango and Miroku grinned with happiness as they turned to each other and shrugged as they decided to finish their kiss from in prison. (Ok I'm not good with Miroku and Sango but I will get better.) Shippo blushed from watching the two lovers as he hid down low into Kirara's fur not wanting to look at them.

**Wahhhhhahhhahhhahhhahh. I'm crying. I loved you story. But wait looks at notebook. There's one last extra chapter. Wahhhhhahhahhh I'm gonna cry when I type it but sniffle. I've got another story coming and I'll tell you the title cause I'm publishing it tomorrow! So see you tomorrow. Bring your tissues. Wahhhahhahahhhhahhahh!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wahhhhahhahhahhhhhhhh. It's ending. Mmmmmmmmmmm sniffle mmmmmmmmmmmm. *Hugs Inuyasha character dolls* don't end the story pleaseeeeee.**

**Characters: END THE ^#$*ING STORY! GIVE US OUR HAPPY ENDING YOU HAD IN MIND!**

***flinches* ok gosh. Looks at laptop**

**I can't! I loved it too much!**

**Characters: END IT!**

**Fine sniff sniff.**

**Ok guys grab your tissues and we'll see who used the most tissues here but *sniffle* I still wish you to enjoy the story. And I'll see you at the final note.**

**4 months later**

The bells of the temple rang out through the city as two of our heroes came running out of the temple. It was Miroku and Sango. A man who looked extremely looked like Miroku stepped out behind him. Miroku's father married them and that made Miroku happy in which he was reunited with his father. But was even happier to be marrying Sango. The two were grinning ear to ear with happiness as they jumped onto Kirara. Sango threw her flowers to a small girl who smelled the white roses.

"Hey wait a sec." One of the boys said. "Wasn't today supposed to be a double wedding?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other with a confused expression. That's right their two friends were just with them, weren't they? The bells stopped ringing as everyone turned and looked up at the bell tower. Everyone smiled as they looked up to see an obsidian haired bride holding hands with a half-demon. The two were gazing into each other's eyes. Inuyasha got what he wanted. Someone who would accept him. And Kagome found what she wanted love and someone who understood her.

"I love you." Kagome said as she looked into the calming sea of gold in his eyes.

"I love you much more than the stars in the sky." Inuyasha urged. Kagome blushed.

"What did you want to bring me up here for? Sango and Miroku are waiting." Inuyasha smirked as he picked her up bridal style.

"I LOVE KAGOME THE GYPSY!" He said jumping down. Kagome was too busy doing three things at once laughing, screaming, and of course…

"AND I LOVE INUYASHA THE BELLRINGER!"

Kirara leapt up and started to fly up as she caught the two love birds.

"You two are perfect for each other." Sango said. "You both are beyond reckless."

The two smiled as they looked over at their friends.

"And your point is?"

Miroku sighed as he leaned over and kissed Sango on the cheek as she blushed. And Inuyasha leaned down to the Kagome he held in his arms and kissed her on the lips.

_Back in modern time_

The man and black paused as he looked around at the children all either crying or wide eyed. "They lived happily for years after that and they know they will remain happy for many more in the future."

"Yahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed the children.

"Wait but what happened with Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango? Did they die?" The smallest child from earlier asked. The man in black shook his head as he took off his mask and his cloak. Silver hair rolled down his back with doggie ears atop his head. The children gasped and squealed with joy as they tackled him and all took a hold of his ears.

"Let…me…go." He growled while laughing at the same time. There was a creak on the steps.

"Inuyasha!" Someone yelled as everyone stopped and looked up.

"It's happening." Shippo said as Inuyasha got up throwing all the kids off as he ran down the steps. He ran out and into the streets as he ran by out to one of the little houses in the city. Miroku was pacing outside as Inuyasha ran up he tried to move past and get in but Miroku stopped him.

"You can't go in during labor Inuyasha." He said but soon they heard a baby cry as Miroku rolled his eyes and let go as Inuyasha opened the door. Kagome was lying in a bed with Sango next to her.

"Ye did well Kagome tis a girl." An older woman said. It was Kaede after practically twenty-one years. She moved over and placed a small newborn into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked up and smiled. Small beads of sweat were shinning over her body from labor giving birth to a baby stronger than herself actually.

"Hey, come see." She said as he walked on over. Miroku walked into the room as he helped Sango up as they looked down upon their godchild.

"She's beautiful." Inuyasha said as her silver hair looked just like his. Two little flaps opened atop her head as triangular ears popped up.

"She has your cute ears." Kagome said as Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her they heard sequels as the children followed must have followed Inuyasha. They surrounded them all asking them questions.

"Was it true you throw a giant boomerang?"

"Yes."

"Was it true you jumped off the roof?"

"Yes."

"Was it true that he was a pervert?" One of the older ones asked as Sango looked over at her husband.

"Yes." She hissed as everyone laughed.

"Ok everyone." Kagome said laughing. "Your parents are waiting for you."

"Aww the children said as they walked out and went to go and find their parents." Inuyasha smiled but looked back at Kagome with worry.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked running a finger down her cheek.

"We'll give you two sometime alone." Sango said pulling Miroku out of the house. Kagome smiled as she reached under the covers and put something in Inuyasha's hand.

"A thank you for handling story time today." Kagome said as Inuyasha looked into his hand and saw the jewel from so long ago strung on a new string of fangs.

"I did it for our family. You weren't even feeling well, now we can see why." He said as he got up and put the jewel on a table right next to the heart he had made for Kagome. He turned back to his family and smiled as he went over and kissed Kagome and looked down on his daughter. Something he would now treasure was his new family.

The End

**Wahhhhahhhhahhhhahhhh! It's over! Noooooooooooooooo! One moment please. *Goes behind a red screen. Blows nose into hankie, hugs Inuyasha doll, takes a breath* ok comes back out.**

**Ok guys I loved this story and I have a special thanks to give to my most awesome two reviewers**

**AnimeFanCrazy197 and mizz-inuyasha**

**You guys are awesome and thanks for reviewing til the end. Ok so now that this one is over I've taken on a new one that I encourage you two to read. It's called Inuyasha: The Half Demon God after Hercules. So if you liked this one well I encourage you to keep your eye out for that one that I hope to have up by Wednesday or Thursday. So thank you and wahhhhhahhhh good bye.**

**Rikki Taro puppet: I object!**

**Rikki Taro: It's over! And you're not supposed to come in til next story!**

**RTP: But I object!**

**RT: For what!**

**RTP: In the summary you said less songs you need at least one!**

**RT: Doesn't the one for Kagome count! Silence.**

**RTP:Nope.**

**RT: WHAT!*growl* Fine.**

**And there we have the story of the ringer of Toooooooookyyyooooooooooo….DAME! Chorus.**

**RT: And yes I know it said Notre in the title but…..it takes place in Tokyo. So bye!**

The End

For real this time


End file.
